White Knight
by Roxy Fan 4 Ever
Summary: what happens when a misterious person is found outside of Alfea and a prophecy is revealed
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Winx Club**

**White Knight**

**Chapter 1**

The sun was sinking low as the woman at the gates of Alfea was wondering if the last person was going to show up for the school year. As she kept a look out down the road she could see a figure coming into view. A few minutes later a girl with pink hair walked up.

"Where have you been miss?" asked the woman adjusting her glasses.

"I am sorry; I got lost in Magix and missed the bus here so me and Artu had to walk." Roxy answered.

"Ok but before you go to your dorm Miss Faragonda wanted to talk to you so I will take you to her office."

"Thank you." With that Roxy and the woman went to the Head Mistresses office.

"This is her office, by the way I am Miss Griselda the head of Discipline here at Alfea." Miss Griselda said with a smile. "I hope this will not be the beginning of trouble with you."

"Thank you and Miss Griselda I will not get into trouble again while I am here." After that Roxy knocked on the door.

"You may enter" a voice said. As Roxy entered she saw Miss Faragonda whom she had meet once before in person with a smile on her face. "I am happy that you made here ok dear, I do not know what I would have told your mom if you had not made it here before the final registration was finished."

"I got a little lost on the way here, I was just shocked with everyone in the city using magic and missed the bus, so me and Artu had to walk here, we also got lost on the walk here so I had to ask some squirrels how to find the school.

"That's fine, but I wanted to tell you that you will be sharing a room only one girl while you are here. You two will be in a full size dorm but both of you have very special conditions that require you to have all of that room. Do not think of this as a punishment or an insult, but because of you being the Fairy of Animals and your roommates' abilities which I will let her tell you when you meet you will understand. This also gives you the ability to have more animals other then Artu with you if you need them."

"Thanks Miss Faragonda, I do not take it as a punishment or an insult I was worried that I might offend my room mates with all of the animals that might be around at different times of the day. I am sorry but I am getting a little tired and want to get myself situated in the dorm and meet my room mate is it ok if I go?"

"Yes dear, I will take you to you room now." Miss Faragonda answered.

As they left the office Miss Griselda was waiting outside in the waiting room with Artu to keep him company. "Roxy this is a fine dog and very friendly."

"Thanks, but remember that he is very protective of anyone that he thinks is his friend and will protect them."

As Roxy, Artu, and Miss Faragonda arrived at the dorm room they said their goodnights, and Roxy entered with Artu they were meet by a girl with Blonde hair and Red eyes wearing a white dress and a silver cloak over her shoulders.

"Hi my name is Amelia, from the Realm of Renais, I am the Fairy of Visions."

"Hi I am Roxy from Earth, and I am the Fairy of animals."

As Roxy went over to shake Amelia's hand Amelia backed away. "I am sorry I just do not touch anyone because of my powers, they go off and I see future and usually see very bad sights. I hope that it does not insult you."

"I'm sorry I did not know, and I take no insult from that. So which room is it that I am sleeping in?"

"You can choose any of them, I am gonna stay in the one on the left."

"I'll stay in the same room as you tonight if that is alright with you I just don't want to be in a room alone since this is the first night off of Earth without any of my friends, and tomorrow I will choose a room."

"That's fine." Amelia said.

That night as they all slept Amelia started to toss and turn with a nightmare and woke up Roxy and Artu. They both looked at each other with worried looks on their faces.

"Amelia wake up, are you ok?" Roxy said loud enough to wake her up.

Amelia woke up in a cold sweat and said "Yes, but we need to hurry."


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to say in chapter one that this is my first story that I have wrote ever so I am sorry if there are any mistakes.

**Chapter 2**

With a scared and confused look Roxy asked "what's wrong?"

Amelia answered "the nightmare that I just had was not a normal dream, it was a vision from my powers, I could see Alfea not far from where a young man was being attacked by some red creatures and if we don't hurry he will be killed."

"So should we go get any help?" asked Roxy.

"Yea, I have a friend in the third dorm down the hall could you go get her while I get something that might help me with my powers so I can help out."

As Roxy was heading for the door she asked "Ok what is her name?"

"It's Florina, just tell her that I told you to get her" Amelia answered as she was looking for something in her dresser.

In just a few moments Roxy was knocking on the door of the dorm right next to hers and a girl with light purple hair and blue eyes wearing a sky blue tank top and blue jean shorts opening the door with a frown on her face.

The girl said "Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes I do and I am sorry but are you by chance Florina?" asked Roxy nervously.

The girl looked at Roxy and answered with a stern voice while leaning against the door frame "If I am."

"Amelia sent me to get her because of a vision that she just had that scared her to give us a hand in saving a person not far from Alfea." Roxy said with fear in her voice.

"I am Florina and if she had a vision then this is serious." Florina said as she was running towards the other girl's dorm room.

After Roxy had caught up to Florina she saw that Amelia was already waiting with a pair of white gloves on her hands, thinking that is a great idea for her to wear those.

Continuing to run toward the front of the school Roxy stopped the other two girls, asking "Do either of you have a cell phone that I can borrow for a moment?"

"Yea I do, what do you need it for?" Amelia asked.

"I don't have one yet that can work here in Magix and I was gonna see if I could get us a little help with saving this person." Roxy replied as she was handed the phone.

After dialing a number and waiting a moment for someone to pick up the other girls could only hear what Roxy said.

"Hi, I know it is late and I am sorry."

"Is there anyone else awake?"

"There is something urgent that I could use your help with here at Alfea"

"Could you meet me and a couple of other girls at the front gate?"

"Good, see you there."

"Bye."

After Roxy was done with here conversation she handed back Amelia phone and said that three friends would meet them at the front gate.

"Before we get there though I am gonna do something, Artu could you come here? Good boy. I am gonna cast the same weak spell on you that I did in Gardenia that let you talk and want you to go and find Miss Faragonda and tell her what is happening. Can you do that boy?"

With a slight nod Artu stood still as Roxy waved her hand in front of him.

Artu to the other girl's surprise said "You can count on me Roxy."

"Did he just talk?" asked Florina with shock in her voice.

"Yea it is a spell that I came up with in Gardenia after I found out that I was a fairy." Answered Roxy.

"That's cool" Amelia said with a smile on her face.

After that the girls and Artu went their separate ways as the girls continued to the front gate and Artu started looking for the headmistress.

As Roxy, Amelia, and Florina arrived at the gate they could see three fairies waiting there for them.

The fairy with Cyan eyes was wearing a midriff-bearing top with puffy shoulders that's pink on top with peach-colored sleeves and blue on the bottom, her skirt is poofy and tutu-like, colored blue with a dark blue heart on each hip that holds a pair of purple bows in place, a matching purple band around the above the layered ruffles that are blue on top and pink on the bottom, gloves that are fingerless and light blue in color, her red hair reaching knee-length and had a pair of small braids in back that connect to a golden heart barrette while pink eye shadow is on her eyelids, with a pair of below-the-knee high-heeled platform boots, colored pink with a blue heel and toe on each foot and very light blue heels and pink socks. Her wings lined in blue with a pale blue interior, pink heart shapes and small dark blue heart gems decorating the wings themselves.

The fairy with Jade eyes was wearing a pink and fuchsia, petal-themed sleeveless, midriff-bearing top and a pink, petal-shaped skirt with a yellow string tying it in place and lime green frills underneath, pink hi-heeled boots that went up to her shins with light pink socks that went up to her knees, her caramel hair in a pair of buns sporting turquoise blue bows atop her head with peach highlights and red and purple flowers decorating her hair with pink eye shadow on her eyelids. Her wings leaf-shaped and lined in emerald green with clover shapes lined in jade within, the background of the wings fading from hot pink on the bottom to orange in the middle to yellow on top with purple leaf "piercing" along the sides of the wing.

The fairy with Hazel-brown eyes was wearing a top orange off-the-shoulder with a purple tank top beneath, the straps and bottom visibly sticking out from under the top shirt. She wears an orange skirt with pink frills underneath and a purple bow around her waist, an orange skirt with pink frills underneath and a purple bow around her waist a pair of peach-colored bands on her arms, starting from the back of her hands to mid-forearm a pair of knee-high orange stockings and plum purple and white platform, high-heeled boots, her golden hair in pigtails, highlights, and the red jewel ornaments that hold her pigtails in place that were star-shaped, her wings were bright orange with tints of yellow and purple decorated on the inside with gold stars.

"Bloom, Flora, and Stella I'm glad you could make it." Roxy said as she gave her friends a hug.

"You sounded very nervous on the phone sweetie, so what is happening?" Flora asked.

"Who are your friends?" Stella asked before Roxy could answer.

"They are my room mate Amelia a fairy of visions and Florina" Roxy said to answer Stella's question.

"I am a fairy of the sky and winds" Florina interrupted.

"Thanks Florina I forgot to ask what type of fairy you were, to answer Flora's question Amelia had a vision of a young man being attacked not to far from here and he is in mortal danger." Roxy said as she looked at her friends with fear in her eyes.

"Ok girls lets get going, if any of you have your winx you better transform now." Bloom said with determination in her voice.

Amelia spoke up "Unfortunately me and Florina don't have our winx yet."

"Ok then I am gonna change now" Roxy said before she started to transform.

After she was done transforming she was wearing a fairy outfit consisting of a sparkling spring green top that has two pale lavender straps holding it over her right shoulder, a green glove on her right arm, green shorts with a lime green belt that sports a heart buckle and ruffles hanging off her pink hair going past her rear and a pair of high-heeled platform ankle boots, colored green and whitish heels her wings are heart-shaped, mainly spring green and hot pink with pink swirls.

"Wow you look beautiful in your fairy form Roxy." Amelia said with bright eyes.

"Thanks but this is not the time." Roxy addressed her nicely "We are ready to go Bloom."

"Ok then winx Zoomix" Bloom called out and her, Flora, and Stella suddenly had a different pair of wings on their backs. "Each of you grab one of our hands and we will be off."

After that they were at the spot where the man was being attacked in seconds.

Looking around at the situation Bloom noticed what was attacking the man, "Stella don't those things look familiar?"

Stella noticing the same thing "Yea, they look like the same creatures that were attacking me with Knut when we first met, only they are black."

"Ok then girls lets go" Bloom said before she attacked.

"Fire Arrow." Bloom shouted.

"Solar Storm" Stella yelled out as a purple ball formed and she hurled it at the creatures.

The Fire Arrow and Solar Storm attacks cleared a way the little black creatures as the girls got to the man, Flora said silently "Winter Rose" when she got close to him and a thick wall of vines formed around them, Amelia added a light shield to help strengthen the defense around them.

Roxy added a light green beam attack as did Florina with a light blue beam attack hitting the creatures, when the smoke of the attacks cleared; they all noticed the creatures looking at them like they had not been hit.

The attacks continued on for four hours with not a one of the creatures staying down for more then a few seconds, Bloom looked back and saw that Flora and Amelia were at the limits protecting the man and told them "Flora, Amelia get him out of here and we will all cover you two."

With a nervous look on her face Flora just nodded and grabbed Amelia be the shoulder and placed a hand on the injured man and warped away with her Zoomix wings.

"How are we gonna stop these things?" Stella asked.

"I don't know any of you have an idea that we can try?" Bloom replied looking around at everyone.

"Let me try something" Florina said as she started to glow light blue "Just to let you know you might want to get back."

With that the other girls got behind her as she released an attack that she called "Sub-Zero Wind" with that the temperature in the wind started to lower and a wind began to pick up. In just a few moments the creatures were frozen solid. Florina dropped to one knee after using the attack.

"Wow, that was a powerful attack" Bloom said in shock.

As Florina got up from her knee she replied "Yea, but it takes all of my magic to use that attack since I can not transform yet."

"Ok we better catch up with Flora and Amelia incase they ran into more of those things" Roxy said with a worried look in her face.

With that they warped away with the Zoomix powers of Bloom and Stella.

High above the action a woman with dark purple almost black hair and golden eyes wearing a black dress with a cut along the left side of the skirt to make movement easier wearing black high heel shoes was watching without being seen, with a smirk on her face she disappeared along with all of the frozen creatures.

After a few minutes of looking around, the girls found Flora, Amelia, and the injured man. They decided to take him back to Alfea for treatment after Bloom had healed the most serious of his injuries, with him still unconscious he had to be helped back to the school.

As the girls with the man being carried by Flora and Roxy arrived at the entrance of the two figures were waiting outside as the sun rose in the distance with stern looks on their faces, one of them was Ms. Faragonda the other was Ms. Griselda.

"Where have you ladies been all night long?" Ms Griselda asked with a frown on her face.

Before any of the girls could answer Ms. Faragonda noticed the person being carried and asked is he ok?"

"I am sorry but I had a vision in the middle of the night about him being attacked not far from here and got Roxy and Florina to help save him, Roxy called some of her friends to give us a hand which we needed, I think that he should be ok but he needs medical attention soon to be sure. Please do not punish them." Amelia said before she collapsed to the ground.

"We need to get them both to the infirmary" Florina said in shock at the sight of her friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lifting her friend up off the ground a little and gently shaking her "Amelia, Amelia are you ok?" Florina asked. Then looking up at Flora with tears forming in her eyes she asked "what happened?"

"She was complaining about a small headache, so I gave her a natural cure that I knew, it should not have done this to her because it does not have any side effects." Flora answered.

"Girls lets get these two into the infirmary and then go to my office for you to explain what happened last night." Ms. Faragonda said before anything else could happen.

As they all entered the infirmary with the young man on Bloom and Stella's arms and Amelia on Florina and Flora's arms, Ms. Faragonda informed Ofelia that she should check the two of them out and let her know if either of them had any serious injuries. After that they all headed to Ms. Faragonda's office without making a sound. "Ok girls take a seat and tell me what happened." Ms. Faragonda said before she sent Ms. Griselda to go get some food for everyone since she could tell that this was going to take a while for everything to be explained.

"It started when Amelia woke up from a nightmare and told me that she had had a vision of the guy that we brought back with us being attacked not far from Alfea" Roxy said as she was remembering what happened last night. "She also told me to go and get Florina since she knew that me and her could not help him alone."

"When she has nightmares like she had last night they usually come out to be true, this was not the first time that she has had one of those episodes like that before." Florina added in, "So I knew that it was really happening like she had said."

"I thought that we still might be out matched so I borrowed Amelia's phone to call the Winx girls to see if any of them could help." Roxy said.

"Where are the other three of the Winx Club girls?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"Musa and Layla went to a dance club and dragged Tecna with them even though she did not want to go last night." Bloom answered. "We had a long day at work and they thought that she could use the night to relax."

"As we found him he was being attacked by what looked like black versions of the creatures that were attacking me with Knut when Bloom found me in the park in her home city of Gardenia." Stella said "I think that they were gargoyles, but I am not totally sure." She added.

"So how did you get out of there?" Ms. Faragonda asked as Ms. Griselda re-entered with a tray of danishes and drinks.

"Florina used an attack that drained all of her magic after I had told Flora and Amelia to get him out of there." Bloom said as she grabbed a cheese danish. "It was so powerful of an attack that it froze the creatures' solid." she said before taking a bit.

"Ok so what happened with you two Flora?" Ms. Griselda asked.

"While we were waiting for the others Amelia stared to look a little pale so I asked if she was ok, she said yes but started to complain about a headache so that is when I gave her the medicine and her color came back immediately so I thought that she was fine." Flora said.

The door slowly opened and Ophelia walked in, "They will both be fine, the young man will have some new scares to go with the older ones that he has and Amelia will be fine she just collapsed from exhaustion, she just needs some sleep so I think that she should be excused from her classes today, I am going to keep her in the infirmary overnight just to be sure." Ophelia said as she entered, sighs of relief were heard from around the room.

"Thank you Ophelia, I am going to excuse Roxy and Florina from classes today as well even though it is the first day of the year, so they can go to their rooms and get some rest. I know that you three must be exhausted also so you can go rest in the dorm rooms with Roxy and Florina if you need to, also Florina I think that you should go to Amelia and Roxy's dorm room for the day so I can get a hold of you easily if I need you, also so you do not wake up the other girls in your dorm right now." Ms. Faragonda said.

"Thanks Ms. Faragonda" Bloom said as she looked around at everyone. "I think we should take you up on that offer, Stella I know that we are all weak but do you think that you can go back to Earth and tell the others what happened and where we are at?" Bloom asked.

"Yea, I think that I have enough power to do that but they will probably want to come here as soon as possible to check in to see what the situation is." Stella said as she transformed. "Do you want us to open up the shop today?" she asked before she grabbed a drink.

"It's up to the others, but tell them that we will call if any new news is found out." Bloom said with a small smile on her face.

With a smile on her face Stella yelled out "winx Zoomix" and disappeared.

"Ms. Faragonda I was wondering where is Artu?" asked Roxy.

"Ms. Griselda put him back in your dorm room before we waited outside for you." Ms. Faragonda said with a smile "we were a little shocked when he spoke to us."

"Thanks Ms. Griselda for putting him up, I was a little worried about him when we came back. That spell that I used on him to get him to speak I used on Earth for the first time to get him and the girls pets to talk to them, it surprised them too." Roxy said.

As they all walked down the hallway outside of Ms. Faragonda's office Florina was looking worried about her friend in the infirmary, Flora noticed and said "I'm so sorry sweetie that this happened, I know that my apologizing won't help, but I am sorry."

"It is ok Flora, I am just remembering that this has happened on time before and when she woke up she told me and her mom about a dream that she had during that time, we found out that was when her powers manifested for the first time in her dream, the thing is her first vision still has not happened." Florina said.

"Do you remember the dream?" asked Flora.

"Not really it happened about seven years ago when she was nine, but I will try and remember it for you girls to know what it was about." said Florina.

When they reached the door to the dorm Bloom turned around and said "I just remembered that I wanted to ask Ms. Faragonda and Ms. Griselda something really fast I will be right back." With that Bloom started to walk back towards Ms. Faragonda's office.

A few minutes later as the others were sitting around Bloom returned to the dorm, "I talked to the headmistress and she said it was ok for us to do the plan that I had given her, we will take a small nap for a few hours and then you two will be chaperoned by me and Flora to a few places around the Realm of Magix that we both agreed would be good for both of you to go, before we leave though we will stop by and see how Amelia is doing."

"So where are we going to go?" Roxy asked with a yawn.

"First we will go to Magix to get you your own cell phone, and then you need to call your mom, after that the rest of the day will be a surprise." Bloom said as she was heading towards one of the bedrooms with Flora in toe.

"So where are we going to take them?" asked Flora.

"First we will take them to pixie village, then to go meet my sister if she can show herself to them, and finally we were given permission to take them to Domino to meet my parents since they wanted to meet Roxy for a while now." Bloom answered with as small a smile that she could force on to her face, "we will also be accompanied by a couple of specialists, Ms. Faragonda is calling headmaster Saladin as we speak they should be getting here in a few hours when we wake up." With that Bloom set he alarm on her phone to go off in three hours.

When the alarm went off and Bloom opened her eyes she was surprised to see three four other girls waiting in the commons room of the dorm, she saw a girl with blackish blue hair, deep blue eyes, and a pale skin tone wearing a magenta and white polka dot top with a soft pink tank underneath with a long sleeved maroon top, a pink and black plaid skirt, heels with the same pattern as her shirt, and long white socks with pink stripes at the top. The second was a tall girl with magenta colored, pixie/boy-cut styled hair, teal eyes, and a pale skin tone wearing a pink and blue checked shirt with dark purple capris and dark purple heeled ballet shoes the third an African-American girl with long, wavy dark brown hair and cerulean eyes, wearing a lime green tank with a pink patterned shirt over it, a slightly darker shade of green pants with a pink belt and cuffs, and pink and green sneakers, and a pink, green trimmed headband. The fourth was Stella.

"So you all decided to come anyway." Bloom said with a little surprise in her voice.

"Yea, we were worried when Stella told us what happened," Musa said.

"So did you close up the shop today?" Flora asked as she slowly walked out of the bedroom that her and Bloom were sharing.

"Yea, Andy and the guys stopped by to see how everyone was doing, when he noticed that we were getting ready to head out, they offered to keep an eye on the store, but we declined nicely. We just didn't think that they could run the shop alone but they will stop by latter to feed the pets. Morgana also stopped by to see if we had heard anything about Roxy getting here, we told her that she got here alright and she will call a bit later to day." Tecna said.

"We did not include what happened last night" add Layla.

Just then Roxy and Florina entered the room, "You know you girls talk a little loud when other people are still sleeping." Said Florina still half asleep.

"Who is this girl with the rude attitude" Layla asked.

"I am sorry I just have a lot on my mind with my friend in the condition that she is in right now." Florina said.

"Girls it's great to see you again." Roxy said surprised to see all of her friends here.

"I think that we should do proper greetings now that we are all here, I am Tecna the fairy of technology from the planet Zenith." Tecna said as she extended her hand in friendship.

"I'm Musa from Planet Melody of The Harmonic Nebula and music is my thing." Musa said with a wave towards Florina.

"I am Princess Bloom of the planet Domino." Bloom with a smile said. "I posses the Dragon Fire."

"I am Flora sweetie, I am from Linphea and am a fairy of the flowers." Flora said walking up giving Florina a small hug.

"Darling I am Princess Stella from Solaria with the Power of the Sun and the Moon" Stella said with a hand over her head getting a small giggle out of everyone.

"I am the morphix fairy Princess Layla and I come from Andros, and I am sorry for upsetting you we did not mean to wake you up." Layla said with sincerity in her eyes.

"I am your friends room mate Princess Roxy from Earth nad I have the power of animals in me." Roxy said.

"Thank you all and I am Princess Florina from the Realm of Renais, the fairy of the sky and winds." Florina said as she looked around looking at the other girls with some surprise in there faces. "I am sorry that Amelia did not tell you that I am a princess, I can't believe that I get to meet the famous Winx Club."

"So what is the plan for the day Bloom?" asked Roxy.

"Well first we are going to go to Magix for you to get a phone, and no Stella we are not going clothes shopping we don't have time today." Bloom said. "After that you need to call home Roxy, then we have a few surprise stops for the rest of the day."

"Before we go can we check on Amelia?" Florina asked.

"Yea, we were going to do that before we leave." Replied Flora.

"Thanks." Florina said with a joyful expression on her face.

With that all of the girls walked to the infirmary, outside the door Florina knocked quietly and asked Ophelia how Amelia was doing, when she was told that Amelia had not woke up yet she had a sad face on as she returned to the area that the others were waiting. "She is not up yet but should wake up later today." She told the other girls.

"That's good to hear." Roxy said.

Outside in the Quad they noticed a Red Fountain ship waiting with four friendly faces waiting.

One was a tall, handsome young man with dark skin, dark brown hair and eyes, another with long black hair with blue eyes the third has short spiked magenta colored hair, violet eyes and is Caucasian the four and final with light brown-orange hair, wearing glasses, with small, hazel eyes and medium skin tone.

"So you guys are who Saladin sent." Bloom said with a smile.

"What!" the other girls looked at each other.

"Ms. Faragonda and I thought that we could use the help to protect Roxy and Florina if we get attacked again. I know that they can handle themselves but I don't want to have to rely on Florina having to use up all of her powers if we get attacked again, no offense." Bloom said.

"None taken." Florina replied.

"Yea, let's go." Riven grunted.

"Don't start the attitude" Musa said.

"We have not seen each other for a while and that is the first thing you say to me." Riven remarked rudely.

With that Musa just turned around and looked away.

"Is everything ok with them?" asked Florina.

"Yea, that's just the way they talk to each other at times." Said Brandon.

Before they left Flora went and gave Helia a hug and kiss, Tecna went and gave Timmy a hug, and Brandon and Stella gave each other a hug a few kisses. After that they all piled in to the Red Fountain ship and the specialists and Florina gave each other their introductions, after a few minutes they were in the city of Magix.

"So Tecna, where should we go to get Roxy her own phone to call Earth and her home?" Asked Musa.

"It does not matter since me and Timmy can always upgrade what ever phone she gets." Tecna answered.

With that they we off to the mall in Magix, after looking in four shops that sold phones Roxy finally found a pink cell phone that she liked she also found a cute little dog antenna topper that she also bought.

"While Roxy calls her mom I am going to go to the food court and get something to drink." Florina said, "I just don't think that I should listen in since we are not good friends yet."

"Would you like some company?" asked Layla.

"Sure, why not." said Florina.

With that the two girls headed towards the food court. "So how do you girls know those specialists?" asked Florina.

"Brandon and Stella are an engaged, Flora and Helia are dating as are Tecna and Timmy, Riven and Musa have a on and off relationship." answered Layla.

"What about you and Bloom, you two got boyfriends?" asked Florina.

"Bloom does he is King Sky of Eraklyon, but he was probably to busy to come with the others." Layla answered.

"What about you?" asked Florina again trying to learn more about her new friends.

"This is a tough subject for me to talk about." Layla said with tears starting to fill her eyes.

"Are you ok?" asked Florina noticing the tears. "I'm sorry I should not have asked."

"Yea, it's ok." Layla said trying to hold back her tears, "it's just that he was killed while we were helping to protect Roxy, her mother and rest of the Earth Fairies for the Wizards of the Black Circle."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Florina regretted asking that question.

The two girls stayed quiet for rest of the trip to the food court, after finding a table to sit at Florina left Layla to go get her drink when she noticed everyone around her starting to move slower and slower till they all stopped as if frozen in time. She turned back towards Layla and noticed that she was frozen in time as well. After looking around she noticed a woman in a Black dress wearing a hood over her head walking towards her. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I am the witch that froze time hear so we could speak privately." the woman answered, "My name is Sonia."

"What do you want with me?" Florina asked with fear in her eyes.

As the woman removed the hood over her head Florina could see that she had dark purple almost black hair and golden eyes. "I just wanted to tell you that I was watching you battle last night and could tell that you have great power hidden inside of you." Sonia said with a small but wicked smile on her face, "I also wanted to offer to train you in how to use that power."

"What powers?" Florina asked with shock in her face.

"Very dark powers, you will have the power to do much more then you will learn to do at the school that you are going to now." Sonia said with the smile getting larger. "I know that you will not go with me now but when you fell the hate a jealousy inside of yourself growing to the point that a rage will take you over I will be back to train you of these powers." With that Sonia gave her a small pendent, "Keep that with you, it will let me know when it is time." She disappeared before Florina could say anything else. In just the blink of an eye time was moving forward again.

"Is everything ok" Layla asked.

Shaking her head Florina answered "Yea, everything is ok." She went and got in line to get her drink, after getting it both of the girls headed back to where the others were waiting for them. They all headed outside and got back into the ship. "Ok girls off to the next destination to keep a promise that we all made a while ago."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the song. It is from the Newsboys.

**Chapter 4**

A few minutes after everyone was on board the ship Bloom said "Roxy and Florina look outside and you can see our next destination."

Outside the two girl could see a village that looked very small, after Timmy had landed the ship and everyone had gotten out of the ship Roxy and Florina noticed that the houses were small compared to what they had usually seen, "Where are we?" ask Roxy.

"Welcome to pixie village." A pixie wearing a green gown with green hair and holding a green staff, "I am Ninfea the mayor of Pixie village."

"Flora, Flora, Flora." A pixie with long, curly bronze-gold pigtails, bangs, and slightly tanned skin with big amber eyes with blue wings came up hugging the nature fairy, "How are you doing and who are your new friends?"

"Chatta we are doing fine and these two are Roxy and Florina." Flora replied, "Do you know where the others are?"

"There near I'll go get them." Chatta said as she flew off.

"Who was that?" Florina asked with shock on her face for how fast the conversation lasted.

"That was Chatta the pixie of Chatter and Gossip and she is Flora's bonded pixie" Musa said with a smile on her face as she saw the rest of the pixies coming into view.

As the other pixies went and hugged the bonded fairies, each fairy introduced the rest of them one at a time.

"This is Lockette and she is the Pixie of Portals" Bloom introduce a pixie with slightly tanned skin tone, green eyes and purple lashes with pink hair and a green flower pins in her hair, wearing a pink lace dress with a keyhole and green lace up boots and had light blue wings in a swirl pattern.

"Hi." Lockette said nervously hiding behind Bloom.

"This is Amore the Pixie of Love" Stella said with smile on her face, the pixie was wearing a light pink puffy-sleeved dress, and green headband with roses attached, her hair was a pinkish reddish brown, and has large blue eyes with green wings.

"I can sense that you two will find true love one day." Amore exclaimed while she threw flower peddles up in to the air.

"Girls this is the Pixie of Etiquette Tune." Musa explained about the pixie with a fair skin tone, and violet eyes wearing a Victorian-style outfit in blue, white, and purple with a blue bow in her pale purple hair which was in curls, with purple wings on her back.

"If you girls need any help with etiquette just ask me." Tune said as curtsied to the two girls.

"Digit is the Pixie of Nanotechnology and she is bonded with me." Tecna said about the slightly tanned skin tone and blue eyed pixie wearing a light blue/dark blue jumpsuit and blue mullet-like hair with a light blue streak down the middle with wings that are blue with yellow outlines.

"If you ever want to lose at video games just let me know." Digit said.

"This little one is Piff" Layla said with a pixie asleep in her arms. The little one wearing a pair of cream-colored striped pajama pants with red piping, her little tank top was rose pink with cream spots, on her head she was wearing a darker rose pink puffy nightcap with dark cream spots, a light cream headband and trimming, and a dark maroon ribbon tying it down.

"There all so cute." Roxy exclaimed. As she looked around the village she noticed a pixie sitting alone and was drawn to her. When she got up to the little pixie she saw that she was wearing a bee like coat with cream fluff on the end of the sleeves, yellow shorts and black boots, a pair of yellow goggles with a pair of antennas connected to it, with purple hair and bright purple wings. . "Who might you be?" Roxy asked the pixie.

"I'm Zing the pixie of Bugs." She replied before looking at Roxy, before she knew what happened Zing hugged Roxy with great love in her eyes. "I have a feeling that we will great friends." Zing said happily.

"So do I and I must say you look beautiful." Roxy said as she hugged Zing a second time.

Layla walked over and said "Congratulations, you just got yourself a bonded pixie."

"What are you doing over her Layla?" Roxy asked surprised.

"I was the only one that noticed that you walked away from the group and wanted to see if you were ok." Layla told Roxy.

"Wow! It felt like I might have known her and a feeling of love down in the bottom of my heart took me over as soon as I saw her." Roxy said as she let go of Zing.

"That's how it happened with all of us when we bonded with our pixies." Layla said with a smile, "Let's go tell the others."

"Layla, I want to surprise the others with this." Roxy said with a smile on her face.

"What did you have in mind?" Layla asked.

"Zing waiting over here till we get back with the group, then after a little bit I will give a whistle and she can come up and land on my shoulder." Roxy explained. "Then we can tell the others what happened."

"That should work as a good surprise for them." Zing said agreeing with the plan.

"Ok then lets get the fun started." Roxy said with a bigger smile on her face.

As Layla and Roxy walked up to the rest of the group the heard Ninfea talking "I know that the mission to Earth must have succeeded since the branch of Earth on the Tree of Life has bloomed, so when will we meet the new fairy?"

Bloom with a smile on her face answered "You already have." She then walked over behind Roxy and put her hands on her shoulders and said this is Roxy daughter of queen Morgana of the Earth Fairies."

"Former queen that is she stepped down to live with my dad and me till I left for Alfea." Roxy added.

With that all of the pixies in the village came over to see the new fairy. "For all of the pixies and myself it is an honor to meet you." Ninfea said.

Musa made her way over to Roxy and had a smile on her face "Can I talk to you alone?"

"Yea." Roxy said as both girls walked a little way away for everyone else, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I know what you, Layla, and Zing are planning and I think it is a great idea." Musa said putting a confused look on Roxy's face.

"How did you find out?" Roxy asked.

"Fairy of Music and Sound, great hearing remember." Musa whispered.

"Ok, I forgot just keep it a secret please." Roxy pleaded.

"Don't worry I thought that it would be fun to see the others reaction." Musa said with a huge grin on her face. "Let's get back to the others."

After a little more visiting with the pixies Lockette asked "Bloom can we come with you girls for rest of the time that you a here, we missed you."

"Sure you can, we aren't doing anything dangerous, just going to a few other places then heading back to Alfea." Bloom explained.

"Let's get going then," Riven grunted.

"Before we go Roxy has a surprise for everyone." Layla said giving a small nod to her friend.

With that Roxy gave a whistle and a few seconds later Zing flew up to Roxy then flew straight up into the sky and then flew down landing on Roxy's right shoulder and gave her a hug.

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Florina, and the specialists looked on with some shock in their faces, Tecna was the first one to speak "You two bonded." With amazement and happiness in her voice.

"Yep." Roxy had a great big smile on her face when she answered.

The girls came up and gave a great big hug to Roxy and Zing before everyone congratulated both of them for finding their partner.

Everyone piled back into the ship and they were off in mere moments with Timmy at the helm, "So where is the next destination girls?" he asked.

Bloom walked over to him and whispered the location into his ear so only he could and he gave a nod when he heard the location, within a few minutes Timmy said "everyone we will be landing at Lake Roccaluce.

"So what are we doing here?" asked Florina confused since she had be here and nothing was here other then the lake that she could think.

"We are her to meet my sister if she can show her self to all of us." Bloom announced.

"Your sister." Roxy said with a puzzled face.

"You'll see." Bloom said as the ship landed. "Just wait over here for a few minutes while I tale to her."

Bloom walked over to the edge of the water and started to talk to her sister that no one could see and after a few minutes Florina was thinking this girl is crazy she is just talking to air. After Bloom had finished talking she looked over toward everyone and waved them over to where she was, "Ok everyone I would like you to meet my sister Daphne." As she finished an silhouette of a girl that looked to be about the age of 19 that was the color orange appeared in front of everyone.

"Hello everyone." Daphne said with a bow "I know that you are taking care of my sister and thank you for that."

Everyone was surprised when she had appeared. Flora was the first to speak "It is nice to meet you."

"So Roxy you and Florina are going to Alfea this year my dear sister tells me." Daphne said with a smile on her face. Roxy and Florina sit in shock just nodded the heads. "If either of you two need someone to talk to and are around here just come sit by the waters edge and I will appear, we can talk about anything." She said still with her smile. "I would like to get to know my sisters friends."

Florina spoke up "We have another friend that is back at Alfea recovering and wondered if we could bring her to meet you after she gets better? She over exerted herself last night and was sleeping right now."

"That is fine to bring her here, what is her name and what type of fairy is she?" Daphne asked.

"Her name is Amelia and she is a vision fairy, also she is my roommate." Roxy said as she was getting more comfortable talking to Daphne.

"In that case just tell her that she will meet a friend of Bloom in her dream the night after she wakes up." Daphne told Roxy. "I can talk to a vision fairy in their dreams just like I can with Bloom because of their powers of perception and future visions."

At that moment Daphne started to fall over. "Are you ok?" Musa asked with concern on her face.

"Yes dear, it is just I am using up all of my power to show myself to all of you and need to go back to my cave to rest." Daphne said as she was getting weaker. "I will see you all at another time." With that she disappeared back into the lake to rest.

"It's good to have met your sister for the first time." Flora said with a smile on her face.

With that all of the fairies, pixies, and specialists piled back into the ship. "We still have one more stop to make but it will take a little while to get there." Bloom said looking around at everyone before walking up to Timmy to tell him where they were going.

"How long of a trip will this be?" Florina asked with some sadness in her eyes.

"It will take a couple of hours, I know that you are worried about Amelia but the communication system is a little spotty on the trip there so you will have to wait till we arrive to check in with the school, is that ok with you?" Bloom asked.

"Ok, but I want to call as soon as I can if that is ok." Florina said.

After about an hour Musa looked over at Stella and asked "You remember to bring the instruments with you?"

"Yea, I'm happy that you told me to shrink them down and put them in my purses." Stella replied.

"You brought the instruments with you!" Bloom said with shock in her voice.

"Instruments?" Florina asked.

"Yea the girls formed a band back on Earth and they are good. So you girls gonna put on a little concert for us? Roxy asked.

Musa responded "Yea, but by my calculations after we get everything set up will have time for one song if that is ok with everyone else."

"That's fine with us I'll even put the ship on autopilot so I can come and listen." Timmy said with a smile.

"Ok give us a little time to set up." Layla said as the girls got up and went to the hanger of the ship to set up. A few minutes later the ship was on autopilot with everyone back in the back listening to the girls warm up.

"So what song are you going to play?" Helia asked.

"It is called WooHoo." Musa answered.

The music started to play and then the girls started to sing:

_Request the honor of your presence_

_The tear gas has blown away_

_Put down your crumpets and your coffee now_

_So unfashionably late_

_Little brother, little sister_

_Underwater we go_

_Out of our ordinary selves_

_Steeping out_

_To where the people sing_

_Woohoooooooooo_

_-and the people sing_

_Woohoooooooooo_

_-and the times are good_

_Woohoooooooooo_

_-and the people sing_

_Woohoooooooooo_

_-and the times are good_

_You say I'm acting like a bagger_

_I call it killing the fool_

_You carry more baggage_

_Then a momma's boy_

_On your first day of school_

_Little Brother, little sister_

_Underwater we go_

_Out of our ordinary selves_

_Stepping out_

_To where the people sing_

_Woohoooooooooo_

_-and the people sing_

_Woohoooooooooo_

_-and the times are good_

_Woohoooooooooo_

_-and the people sing_

_Woohoooooooooo_

_-and the times are good_

_Let go the light of the tv_

_Drop the hands_

_The chains that bind me_

_Turn it all around_

_Stop, lift you up 'n die to self_

_In a time is when the left and right's the same_

_When it's all blurred vision in a crazy haze_

_Send out the invitations!_

_Woohoooooooooo_

_-and the people sing_

_Woohoooooooooo_

_-and the times are good_

_Woohoooooooooo_

_-and the people sing_

_Woohoooooooooo_

_-and the times are good_

_You say I'm acting like a bagger_

_I call it killing the fool_

_To save your life you got to lose it_

_So the people sing_

_Woohoooooooooo_

With that everyone in the hanger began to cheer, as a beep came from the front to let Timmy know that it was time to go land the ship.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After a few more minutes Timmy was done landing the ship and the girls were done storing their instruments in the cargo hold. Everyone then went to the bridge of the ship to look outside before they departed.

"Welcome to Domino, the most beautiful realm on all of the Magical Universe." Musa said as she looked back at Roxy and Florina as they were looking outside with amazement.

As they exited the ship everyone noticed two people coming down the stairs towards them. Bloom ran up and hugged them.

"Girls it is great to see you again." The man said. "And whom might you be?" the woman asked.

"These are my friends Roxy and Florina." Bloom answered. "These are my parents King Oritel and Queen Miriam." Bloom said to her friends that did not know who they were.

Roxy and Florina curtsied with respect. Florina then with fear in her eyes again asked "Where can I go and call the infirmary at the school to see how Amelia is doing?"

"Amelia?" Miriam asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"She is a friend and room mate of Roxy's that is recovering from what we did last night." Bloom said with a sad look on her face.

"What happened?" Oritel asked with a stern face.

"Amelia is a vision fairy and had one of her visions lat night about a young man being attacked by unknown creatures near Alfea so they were going to try and go save him, before they left Roxy gave us a call to come and help out with what they were going to do. We did save him but Amelia used all of her magic and overexerted herself and was sleeping in the infirmary at the school right now." Flora explained putting fear on Miriam's face. "Florina comes from the same realm as Amelia."

"We have known each other since we were very young." Florina added.

"Oh my." Miriam said putting a hand up to her mouth.

With that Florina and Tecna who had volunteered to go with her were guided inside the castle to go check on her friend by one of the servents.

"Tell me what did the creatures look like?" Oriel asked.

"They looked like they were gargoyles I think." Stella said. "They were also black."

"No matter what attack we used they just kept getting up." Roxy said.

Oritel and Miriam looked at each other with fear in their eyes.

"Is everything ok?" Bloom asked.

"No, we have heard of those creatures before, they are very dangerous and very hard to beat." Oritel spoke up after a few moments of silence. "They can only be summoned by a very powerful witch, if you run into them again I want you to get out of there right away."

"But what if they are attacking someone?" Flora asked.

"If that is the case be very careful as you get them and yourself out of there." Oritel said while looking at everyone.

"Florina was able to stop them by freezing them. I know that we can not rely on that power though." Stella said.

"Fools, you were lucky to survive." Oritel raised his voice.

"I'm sorry but we lost some dear friends to these creatures before the planet was attacked years ago." Miriam said with tears filling her eyes.

Everyone remained silent till Florina returned. "How is she?" Bloom asked.

Shacking her head "she still has not woke up yet." Florina said sadly.

"I told Ophelia to call me on my phone as soon as something happens." Tecna said.

"Ok everyone lets go and get something to eat, I know that it has been a long journey to get here for you." Miriam said with a smile.

As they walked up the stair queen Miriam walk up to Roxy. "So you must have been the fairy that took our daughter away from us so soon after we were reunited for the first time, I am happy that you are ok but it was sad to see her go on that mission so soon."

"I'm sorry, but if they did not come I would not have found my mother myself or even be here because of the Wizards of the Black Circle." Roxy said. "I just hope that I can live up to my mom's expectations, I also left her and my dad behind to come to Alfea to train after she had given up being queen of the Earth fairies after we had become a family again."

"I'm sorry I did not know." Miriam said with the most sincere eyes Roxy had ever seen.

"Unfortunately everyone that came to find me did not make it back." Roxy said as she looked down.

"What happened?" Miriam asked.

"Nabu did not survive the battle to save the Earth fairies, he had just purposed to Layla also." Roxy said with tears starting to fill her eyes.

Miriam looked over at Layla and saw that she was giggling with her friends and felt a sadness take her over. "She is a very strong woman to be able to handle everything that has happened to her like she is." She whispered to herself.

As they entered the castle and went to the door of the dining hall everyone had stopped. "I was going to have the cook make a royal banquet for everyone but after talking to my daughter she changed my mind and had us make this." Oritel said as he opened the doors.

To everyone's amazement they saw tables full of pizzas. "Everyone have as much as you can eat." Oritel said with a smile.

Everyone grabbed a plate and put two to three pieces on it, after that they all sat down and began to eat. Just the Tecna's phone rang. After a few minutes on the phone she hung it up. "Girls Amelia just woke up and wants to talk to us as soon as possible." She said.

"We need to get back quickly." Florina said with enthusiasm in her voice.

"Guys do you care if we go back now and you take the ship as fast as you can and look after the pixies?" Bloom asked.

"Whatever." Riven said with his normal attitude.

"Ok, you listen to the boys and we will see you when you get back." Flora said looking at the pixies.

"Ok, let's get going now so we get there as soon as possible." Zing said.

With that the girls transformed into their Believix forms.

"You must have gotten that transformation on Earth didn't you?" asked Miriam.

"Yep" Stella said with a smile.

"You all look beautiful." Miriam said.

"Thanks mom, but we have to go, Winx Zoomix." Bloom said blushing slightly.

With that Roxy grabbed Bloom's hand and Florina grabbed Tecna's hand and they disappeared. A few seconds later they were outside Alfea's infirmary. The girls transformed back to their normal selves before the all entered.

"Amelia!" Florina exclaimed as she saw her friend sitting up in the bed they had left her in earlier that day. "How are you doing?"

"I am feeling weak but ok." Amelia answered. "I had that same vision when I first got my powers, but there was more this time."

"What happened in it?" Musa asked.

"Who are you?" Amelia asked confused.

"I'm sorry, you know Bloom, Stella, and Flora let me introduce the rest of my friends, this is Musa, Tecna, and Layla." Roxy said.

"Hello." Amelia replied to everyone, "Getting back to my vision I saw what looked like six men and seven fairies fighting some figures, I could not make out any of their faces though, all I could tell was that they were all crying for some reason, when they all attacked one another a flash happened, this is where it stopped the first time."

"Wow, could you tell where you where?" asked Flora.

"No all I could see were ruins of a city. After the flash had dissipated I was in a white room with a stone pillar as the only thing other then me there." Amelia continued to explain. "When I walked over to the pillar I saw writing on it that I had never seen before but could read."

"Do you remember what it said?" Bloom asked.

"Yes, it said the White Knight will risk everything to protect the Princess without a crown, the six of light will gain a new power and the lost will be found, the darkness will attack and the land of ice will see spring again." Amelia said.

"What could that mean?" Stella asked.

"I don't know." Amelia answered.

"I'm going to go talk to Ms. Faragonda about this." Bloom said. "You girls get her back to the dorm rooms and will meet up there."

"Ok." Everyone said.

After they had gotten Amelia back to the dorm, and settled in her bed, Ms. Faragonda and Bloom arrived.

"Dear Bloom told me what you had seen in your dream; this does not sound like it is a very good prophecy." Ms. Faragonda said with concern in her eyes.

"I know but, ahhhh!" Amelia screamed.

"Amelia, are you ok?" Florina asked with fear in her face.

"I just had another vision and it was very bad." Amelia exclaimed.

"What happened?" Flora asked.

"I don't know where it was but I could tell that it was on a planet full of plants, all of them were dieing and a little girl was scarred and calling for her sister." Amelia said as she started to get pale. "She was calling your name Flora."

"Miele, is she in danger?" Flora dropped to her knees.

"I think she might be, my grandma told me that if I have a vision and it hurts that means that it might be happening right at that moment." Amelia said with sadness in her face.

"I have to go and help her." Flora said with tears falling from her eyes.

"Ok if you need to take her back to my house on Earth and tell my mom and dad what is happening." Bloom said.

"Thank you." Flora said as she got up off of the floor.

"I am not letting you go alone." Layla said.

After that they transformed and transported to Linphia.

"I hope they will be ok." Stella said.

"So do I" Ms. Faragonda said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As the two girls arrived on Linphea shock and horror entered their eyes. They look at all of the destruction as Flora dropped to her knees. Seeing almost every house near them on fire was just too much.

"Where should we go?" asked Layla turning to Flora.

With tears in her eyes Flora responded "We need to get to my home that is where Miele should be."

"Lets get going then where is it?" Layla asked.

"Not far, it's this way." Flora said as she picked herself up off the ground and began to fly off.

As they neared a one story house Flora said "This is it, let's hurry."

When they entered the house Flora collapsed to one knee.

"Are you ok?" Layla asked her friend.

"Yes, it's just I can feel all of the destruction on the plant and it is getting to me." Flora said.

"OK, so where do you think your sister is hiding?" Asked Layla

"If she is here she should be in one of the closets in the back of the house, could you go check for me I am just a little too weak to move right now." Flora said trying to catch her breath.

"Yea, I'll go look." Layla said as she started to head toward the back of the house.

Looking in the closet of the final bedroom Layla found a little girl with orange hair and golden eyes. "Where's my sister, where is she?" the little was crying to herself.

"Miele?" Layla asked startling the little girl.

"Layla!" Miele said as she looked up. "Is Flora here?"

"She's out in the living room; she is a little weak right now but is here." Layla said as she reached out a hand for the girl. "Let's go to her together ok?"

Miele just nodded reaching out for Layla's hand.

At that moment they heard a scream coming from the front of the house. After help Miele out of the closet they both rushed out to the living room to see what happened. When they had gotten there the saw a girl with tan skin, blue eyes and brown hair wearing a white blouse with a red vest, green pants and tan shoes tied up unconscious in some of Flora's vines.

"Flora, are you ok?" Layla asked, "What happened."

"After you had headed to the back of the house she came in and attacked me with that gardening hoe." Flora said with tears in her eyes and holding her right arm.

Layla looked over to the right of Flora and saw the hoe broken on the ground.

"Who is she?" Layla asked with concern in her voice.

"That can't be Nikea!" Miele yelled as she looked in the face of the attacker.

"It is, she is one of my childhood friends who would never hurt anyone but I don't know what came over her." Flora said.

Layla looking at Flora's face saw some blood running down it, "What happened to your face?"

"I put up my shield to block her attack, but when it hit the shield it failed and hit my arm, the hoe shattered and a splinter of it must have hit me in the face." Flora said as she grabbed her arm in pain.

"Do you think your arm is ok?" Miele asked her sister as she got closer.

"I don't know but we need to get out of here." Flora said.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Layla asked.

"I hope so." Flora said with tears returning to her eyes as she looked back at her friend.

At that moment a lit torch was thrown into the house.

"We need to leave now." Layla said in shock.

"We can't leave Nikea here, but where should we take her." Flora said as she got up off of the ground.

"The only place is with us to Earth, but I am going to wrap her with my morphix to keep her restrained just in case." Layla said looking up at Nikea.

Flora slowly lowered the vines and released her friend before Layla wrapped Nikea up with her morphix and lifted her off the floor. Both of the girls activated their Zoomix wings and the four of them teleported to Earth right to the front door of Bloom's house. Layla knocked on the door and Vanessa answered the door.

"Flora, Layla it's good to see you, come on in, but who are these two?" Vanessa asked.

"This is my little sister Miele and a childhood friend Nikea." Flora said as they walked in.

"Is she ok?" Vanessa asked looking at the young girl in the morphix wrap.

"We think so, she did attack Flora though." Layla said.

"What happened?" Vanessa asked with some confusion in her face.

"Can we sit down first, I am feeling very weak." Flora said before she collapsed.

"Flora, Flora." Layla said as she shook her friend gently.

"Mike, we need help now." Vanessa yelled down the hall.

Just a few second later Mike came running down the hall seeing Flora lying on the floor "What happened?"

"We just got here from rescuing her sister on Linphea and as we came in she just collapsed." Layla said with tears forming.

"We need to get her to a hospital to get checked out." Mike said as he lifted the flower fairy off of the floor and taking her to the car. After Mike put Flora in the front set Layla had put Nikea in the back set and look at Miele.

"Miele we need you to stay here with Vanessa." Layla said holding back tears.

"But I want to stay with my sister." Miele said with tears forming in her eyes.

"I know you want to but there just is not enough room in the car, we will call you here when we find out what has happened to Flora. Besides I know that you should have some fun to get your mind off of what happened at your home." Layla said to the little girl with tears running down her face. "I am sure that Bloom's mom could find some fun things for you to do."

"How about we go to the family flower shop, I am sure that you love flowers as much as your sister." Vanessa said as she gently grabbed Miele's hand. This put a smile on the little fairies face as she just nodded. "Ok then lets go, Mike you can get a hold of us there."

"Ok Vanessa we'll call you in a little bit." Mike said as he got in the drivers set and Layla got in the back set next to Nikea.

On the way to the hospital Nikea started to wake up, "What, What happened? Who are you? Where am I?" Nikea asked as she looked around the car struggling to release herself. She noticed Flora sitting in the front seat "What did you do to Flora?" she yelled.

"I am Layla and this is Mike we are both friends of Flora's, we are in Earth, and you don't remember what happened, you attacked Flora while we were looking for her sister in their house." Layla explained to Nikea.

"I what!" Nikea said in shock "all I can remember is seeing a witch casting a spell and then everything went black."

"So you don't remember attacking your friend?" Layla asked.

"No I don't." Nieka said with tears filling her eyes.

"If you promise to not do anything I will let you out of my morphix and we can talk later." Layla told the now crying girl. Nikea just nodded. With that Layla released the wrapping around Nikea.

"Girls were here, Layla go find someone inside and get a wheelchair to help us with Flora." Mike said as he pulled up outside the hospital. "Nikea you will have to help me get her out of the car."

"O, ok." Nikea said trying to hold back the tears to help out.

After stopping, Layla got out and ran inside coming back outside just as Nikea and Mike had gotten Flora out of the car very carefully, setting her in the wheelchair and wheeling Flora inside the Emergency Room Mike looked around for a doctor. "You two stay here I'll be right back." He told the girls. A few moments later Mike returned with a doctor, "I am Silva; Mike told me that someone needs some immediate help." The older woman said looking at Flora "Follow me."

They headed into the examination rooms "Now what happened?" Silva asked.

Layla explained what had happened as the doctor was checking Flora over, "Ok she seems to be exhausted and will need a few stitches to close that cut, but I am going to need to x-ray her arm to see if there is any damage." Silva said. "I will be back in a moment after I get someone to take her to an x-ray room."

In a few moments a male nurse entered and took Flora out of the room on the bed, "Will be back in a little bit." He said with a smile.

About ten minutes later Flora was rolled back in "Dr. Silva will be back in after the x-ray has developed." The nurse said as he exited the room. A few minutes later Dr. Silva entered the room looking at the x-ray.

"How bad is it?" Nikea asked with regret in her voice.

"She has a broken arm; we are going to have to put it in a cast to immobilize it." Silva said as she put the x-ray in front of a light on the wall. "Will also give her those stitches she needs at the same time."

Nikea ran out of the room after hearing the news crying with Layla chasing after her. "I can't believe I did this to my friend." Nikea said looking at Layla.

"I know I think that you must have been under some kind of spell as well as everyone else in the area." Layla explained Nikea.

"But I still can not forgive myself even if I was under a spell." Nikea said as she dropped to the floor and grabbed her legs burying her face into them.

Not knowing what to say Layla watched for a few moments.

"Do you think we should let Miele know what happened, or do you think that we should wait to tell her?" Nikea asked without looking up.

"Let's find out if there is anything else to know first." Layla said as she put her hand on Nikea's left shoulder.

Looking up Nikea saw Layla smiling and said "Ok, and thanks for letting me get this frustration out of me for not being able to not hurt my friend."

"That's ok." Layla said as she offered her hand to help the girl up off the floor "Lets head back to her room."

When the two of them got back they heard Dr. Silva telling mike "she was lucky just an inch higher and she would have lost that eye."

Nikea just stopped, "I can't go see her after hearing that."

"It's ok, I am sure that Flora would like to know that you are fine now she was really worried about you when we were on Linphea." Layla said to the now frightened girl.

"How could she ever forgive me for what I have done?" Nikea asked.

"This is Flora were talking about she can't hate anyone." Layla said with a smile.

"I know but I just can't see her right now, I'll wait out here while you go inside." Nikea said with tears filling her eyes again.

"Ok but wait right here." Layla said looking at Nikea.

After entering Flora's room and seeing that a white cast had been put on her right arm Layla thought to herself shacking her head "Stella is defiantly going to use her magic to change the color of that."

"How is she doing?" Layla asked looking over her friend.

"She will be fine; it took four stitches to close the cut under her eye." Dr. Silva said. "I was just telling Mike that normally I would like to keep her overnight to keep an eye on her, but I let her go home since he said that she will stay the night at his house and he can look after her tonight."

Flora just started to wake up at that moment looking around "Is everyone ok?"

"Yea, everyone is fine. Your sister is with Vanessa right now and Nikea is outside." Layla told her friend with a smile.

"Is she ok?" Flora asked weakly.

"Yea." Layla said with a smile.

"Good." Flora said before she fell asleep.

"Let's go get her back into the car." Mike whispered.

As they were driving to the flower shop Layla pulled out her phone and called Bloom to let everyone know that Miele was fine, but that her and Nikea would be coming back to Alfea to tell them what happened.

"Who is Nikea?" Bloom asked on the phone.

"She is one of Flora's childhood friends." Layla responded, "I have to go we are almost at your moms flower shop to meet up with Miele and Vanessa." After that Layla hung up the phone and saw Miele and Vanessa waiting outside of the shop.

"Is my sister alright?" Miele questioned everyone in the car.

"She'll be fine; you two are going to stay the night with use tonight doctor's orders." Mike told the little one.

"Do you need any help with anything else before we go?" Layla asked Mike.

"I can handle everything else, you need to go let the others know what happened." Mike told Layla.

"Ok then will see you later." Layla said before she transformed, "I am sure that the others will be by later tonight to see Flora."

"Will keep an eye out for them." Vanessa said.

"Winx Zoomix" Layla said. "Nikea grab my hand and we will go meet the rest of Flora's friends and you can tell them what happened."

"Ok, but I'm scarred that they won't forgive me for what I did." Nikea said nervously grabbing Layla's hand.

"It's ok, they will" Layla said with a smile, "I already have." Then the two of them disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As the two girls appeared in the quad, amazement entered Nikea's eyes. "Wow, this place is amazing." She said.

"This must be the first time that you have been here isn't it?" Layla asked.

While looking at the pink walls and the blue roofs of the school Nikea answered "actually this is the first time I have ever been off of Linphea, I was just in so much shock at what I did to Flora I did not even notice that I was not there anymore."

Layla began to smile, "Then let me be the first to welcome you to Alfea even if it is only for a little while."

"I hope that I get to know this place better." Nikea said as she did a quick spin around to take in all of the sights of the schools quad.

"Where we are standing to the North is the Administration building, to the West are the classrooms and to the east are the dorm rooms." Layla told Nikea as she continued looking around at all of the plants, "First we will go to Ms. Faragonda's office to let her know what happened and then go meet the rest of the girls to tell them."

As the two were walking towards the administration building Layla noticed that the red fountain ship was parked not far away from the dorm rooms. "I know that the girls will forgive Nikea quickly but it might take a little bit of time for Helia and the rest of the specialists to forgive her." Layla thought to herself.

When the two entered the office Ms. Griselda meet them in the waiting room. "Who might this be?" Ms. Griselda asked, "All of the enrolled fairies for the year have already arrived."

"This is one of Flora's childhood friends Nikea, we need to talk to Ms. Faragonda about what happened."

"OK, she is in her office you two can go in." Ms. Griselda said with a stern face.

"Hello Ms. Faragonda." Layla said as both girls entered the office.

"Welcome back Layla, and who might this be?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

Giving the scared girl beside her a little push on the back Layla said "Go ahead and introduce yourself."

"I am Nikea, and I am from Linphea." Nikea said very nervously.

"Hello Nikea." Ms. Faragonda said with a smile. "Did everything go well on Linphea?"

"We got Miele out of there but Flora did get hurt." Layla said with a sad expression on her face.

"What happened?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

Layla told Ms. Faragonda what had happened on Linphea and Earth while Nikea told her what she could remember what happened to her and what the witch looked like. A look of fear entered Ms. Faragonda's face as she listened.

"I know you did not mean to hurt Flora and I know that she does not blame you. The witch that you described sounds like it could be someone that me and Saladin had a run in with years ago, that would also describe the creatures that attacked the young boy last night." Ms. Faragonda said as she looked at Nikea.

"Do you think that we should go tell the others now or wait a little bit?" Layla asked Ms. Faragonda.

"I think we should go tell them and I will come with to tell you all everything that I know about what must have happened on Linphea." Ms. Faragonda told both of the girls as she stood up.

After a few minutes a knock was heard at the door of Roxy and Amelia's dorm.

"Come on in." a voice was heard from inside.

As the door opened everyone in the room noticed the serious face on Ms. Faragonda and knew something was up.

"Where is Flora?" Helia asked noticing that she was not with the others.

"Helia, we have something to tell you." Layla said.

"I'm sorry." Nikea blurted out.

"Sorry about what?" Helia asked with fear starting to enter his face.

"Flora will be ok; she's staying at Mike and Vanessa's house tonight, but while we were saving Miele she got hurt." Layla told everyone trying to hold back her tears.

"What!" everyone exclaimed.

"How bad is it?" Bloom asked.

"She is exhausted, need some stitches under her right eye and has a broken arm." Layla told everyone.

"Who hurt her?" Helia asked with anger starting to fill his face.

Nikea raised her right hand and put her head down, "I did." She said softly. "I don't remember what happened but I am so sorry."

"Who are you?" Stella asked with a frown forming on her face.

"She is Nikea, she's know Flora since they were children." Ms. Faragonda replied, "It was not her fault for attacking Flora, I now need to tell you why this happened."

Everyone looked at Ms. Faragonda with confusion.

"The attack of the young man last night and what happened on Linphea are related." She began, "They were both the work of a witch by the name of Sonia, and she is a very powerful witch. Me and Saladin had a running in with her a few years ago we barely survived the encounter." Ms. Faragonda explained, "If you ever run into her be very careful."

Florina took a silent gulp.

"So what happened on Linphea?" Musa asked.

"From what Nikea told me, Sonia now has the power to take over the minds of people and drive them to the point of attacking anyone or anything." Ms. Faragonda said, "This is a new power that she did not have the last time."

"So because of this witch Flora was hurt by a friend! That just gets under my skin." Helia said.

At that moment the door to the dorm opened and Ophelia peaked in. "I finally found you Ms. Faragonda, the young man has just woke up." She said.

"Ok, we will be there in a minute." Ms. Faragonda told Ophelia, "I need to talk to him."

"Ok I'll go get everything ready for you are the rest of you all coming?" Ophelia asked.

"I think that they should come too." Ms. Faragonda said.

On the way to the infirmary Ms. Faragonda was walking next to Nikea. "I know you feel bad about what happened to Flora but everything will be ok." Ms. Faragonda said to the young girl.

"I know, but I still feel bad and I can forgive myself, I also can't believe that Flora's friends will forgive me for what I did." Nikea said softly while sobbing.

"Hay, just believe me when I say we all forgive you, you were under a spell and could not be held accountable for your actions at that time." Musa said looking back at the now surprised girl, "Sorry I could here what you were just saying, I am a Fairy of Music and have excellent hearing."

"Thank you, but I am so sorry that this happened." Nikea said with a smile slowly growing on her face.

After everyone got to the infirmary and everyone was around the now unknown boy Ms. Faragonda walked up to the boy. "How are you felling?"

"I am feeling fine, but I need to get out of here before she comes back." The boy said.

"First before we talk about letting you go what is your name and where are you from?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"Isaac, I can't remember where I am from or why that woman is chasing me." The boy said.

Now that he was awake everyone could see that he had shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes, he was wearing a blue shirt and pants combo that were torn all over from what must have been multiple attacks.

"It's nice to meet you Isaac." Bloom said, "I am Bloom. Let me introduce the rest of my friends, these are Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Amelia, Florina, Nikea, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia, we have two other friends that can't be here right now, and this is Ms. Faragonda." She said as she pointed towards each person.

"Hello." Isaac said coldly.

"What was that for, you should be nicer when you meet people for the first time, especially to the ones that saved your life." Riven said firmly.

"What ever." Isaac said looking away.

"What ever!" Riven exclaimed now being held back by Helia and Brandon.

"Where am I?" Isaac asked looking around.

"You are in the infirmary of the Alfea School for fairies; I am the Headmistress of this school." Ms. Faragonda explained. "The woman that attacked you last night must think that you did not survive or she would have attacked here all ready."

"No she likes to toy with me, attack me to the point of collapse, leave and let me get help only to destroy who ever helped me while I feel like I was safe to only have to escape again." Isaac said.

"Do you remember how long this has been going on?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"As far back as childhood." Isaac said looking down.

"How have you survived being attacked like you have?" Stella asked.

"With luck, I can barely fight those things off but last night they were stronger then normal." Isaac said as he looked up.

"I will be back in a little while; you can rest here for right now while I check something out." Ms. Faragonda said to Isaac. "Everyone lets let him get some rest."

After exiting the infirmary Ms. Faragonda told everyone to wait together while she got in contact with Saladin. A few minutes later she had finished her talk with her friend and found everyone waiting around. "Boys, me and Saladin agreed that Isaac should go to Red Fountain to train for now so he can protect himself from Sonia, we want you to take him there." Ms. Faragonda said looking at everyone.

"Brandon you and Helia will have to help move him." Ms. Faragonda said, "I want to get him moved as fast as possible so Sonia does not notice if she is around."

"I'll go get the ship ready to leave and move it as close to the entrance as possible." Timmy said as he stood up.

"Don't worry we'll get this done smoothly." Riven smirked.

After everything ran smoothly and Isaac was on the ship Brandon cam out to say goodbye to everyone, "Don't worry I'll let Sky know what happened and tell him to keep an eye out for anyone acting suspiciously." He said with a smile. He climbed bake on the ship and they took off to Red Fountain.

"Well were going to go home and visit Flora." Bloom said. "What is your plan Nikea?"

"I don't know, since what you girls told me happened on Linphea I probably don't have a home to return to there." Nikea answered with sadness entering her face.

"Ms. Faragonda if it is alright with you she can stay with us." Amelia said quietly from behind everyone.

"It's ok with me so I will go tell Ms. Griselda and the other teachers that she will be staying with us." Ms. Faragonda said with a smile on her face, "So what kinds of powers do you possess?"

"I don't know, I never have really used them, I have always just used my hands for everything." Nikea answered.

"How could you not know what your powers are?" Stella asked.

"My parents passed away when I was still very young before I could find out what powers I had." Nikea said with tears forming remembering about her parents, "We moved to Linphea when I was still a baby and my parents kept to themselves, the only family that they got along with was Flora's, so when they died Flora's family took care of me like I was one of their kids."

"I'm sorry that I asked you that." Stella apologized.

"Don't be, because of them I learned that I was great at raising plants with my hands." Nikea said shaking her head.

"Did they tell you what realm they even came from?" Musa asked.

"No, I can't even remember their names all of this happened so long ago." Nikea said.

"Ok then in a few days we will start to test you to find out what powers you have." A voice from behind said. Ms. Griselda had just arrived.

"I'm happy that you can stay here, I'll let Flora know about this." Layla said with a smile, "I'm sure she will be happy for you too."

"Thanks, and tell her I am so sorry for what happened." Nikea said.

"We better get going girls, Roxy I'll call you later and let you know how Flora is doing." Bloom said as they all transformed.

"Thanks." Roxy said happily.

"Winx Zoomix" the girls called out and vanished.

"Well let's go get you set up in the dorm Nikea." Roxy said turning around to her new friend.

The four remaining girls walked off towards the dorm room leaving Ms. Faragonda and Ms. Griselda there alone.

"Do you think that everything will be ok?" Ms. Griselda asked looking at the girls.

"I hope so." Ms. Faragonda answered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Hi girls." Roxy said seeing some of her friends for the first time in four months, "Thanks for coming."

"How has everything been going here?" Bloom asked.

"It's been going good; we still have not been able to find out what powers Nikea has yet though." Amelia said looking at everyone.

"So what did you want us for?" Tecna asked.

"I thought since Stella told me how Bloom's powers manifested when she was in intense combat, maybe if the two of you had a sparing match not holding anything back the same might happen for Nikea." Roxy explained.

"That might be dangerous." Flora said.

"I know but even Ms. Faragonda has exhausted all of her resources to unlock her powers." Amelia said, "We talked to her before we contacted you and she thought that this might help."

"Ok, but I want to talk to her first." Bloom said.

"Let's go find her she should be behind the school." Roxy said with a smile of excitement growing on her face. "She likes the quietness there."

After walking to the other side of the school the girls found Nikea taking a nap lying against a tall tree.

"Let me go talk to her first." Flora said, "She has not talked to me since I was hurt and I just want to let her know that I do not hold her responsible for what happened."

"Ok, will wait over here while you go talk to her." Bloom said looking at the napping girl.

Flora walked over to Nikea and gently woke her up before she sat down next to her.

"So how is everyone else?" Bloom asked as they all continued to watch the two girls.

"We think Florina is doing fine." Amelia said, "She disappeared about a month ago during the middle of the night after receiving a letter."

"Do you know what the letter said?" Bloom asked now turning toward the other girls.

"She would not tell us what it said, all she said was it was about her parents and the Realm her and Amelia are from." Roxy said. "Even Amelia does not know what happened."

"Ok I'll check the realm wide web, what was the realm you two are from again?" Tecna asked pulling out her little computer.

"Renais, I hope everything is ok, I haven't heard from my family for a while either." Amelia said.

After a few moments of looking on the web Tecna's face showed horror as she read a news web site about what happened on Renis. "This is not good" she said looking at the screen.

"What's wrong?" Bloom asked.

"I'll read what it says." Tecna said. "Breaking News the realm of Renis is under attack from an unknown entity, reports are very few but what we have heard is no one has been found alive. We will let you know when new information becomes available, then there is a list of the people that have been identified the first ones on the list are the King and Queen."

The others around gasped at what they had just heard.

"Tecna can I see that list please?" Amelia asked sadly.

"Ok." Tecna said giving Amelia the computer.

After reading some of the list Amelia's face went pale.

"Amelia, are you ok?" Roxy asked.

"No, I just found my mom and grandma's names on the list of identified victims." Amelia said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Amelia I am sorry this has happened, now we know why Florina left Alfea, but I am wondering what was in the letter." Roxy said, "Do you think that we should postpone trying to help out Nikea?"

"I think we should still have the sparing match, there is nothing that we can do about what happened and I want her to find out what her powers are." Amelia said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Ok, but I think we should let them know." Bloom said looking at Amelia.

"We will, but after this sparing match." Amelia said looking at Nikea giving Flora a hug.

"Let's go get this over with then." Roxy said as they notice Flora waving them over.

"It's nice to see you two again." Nikea said to Bloom and Tecna.

"You to Nikea." Bloom replied with a small smile.

"So you think that if you and me spar it might help me to gain my powers?" Nikea asked. "How will this work?"

"It might, my powers were activated for the first time when I help Stella without know I even had powers, I just wanted to save her was all I was thinking." Bloom told Nikea. "So while we spar just don't hold anything back and neither will I, and we will see if anything happens."

"Ok, so where do we want to go to do this?" Nikea asked.

"Let's just go a little way away from the school so it does not get damaged." Bloom said.

After walking a little way they all agreed this was far enough and Bloom transformed before both girls took their fighting stances.

"If you are ready then let's begin." Bloom said as she rose off the ground with her wings.

Bloom released attack after attack and Nikea dodged almost every attack but was hit by three attacks.

"Do you think this will work?" Flora asked.

"I'm not sure but I hope it does." Roxy answered.

The match continued for another half hour before Tecna noticed something.

"Girls does it feel like the air around here is getting dryer?" Tecna asked.

"It does feel like it is." Flora said.

Pulling out her computer Tecna began to scan the area and was amazed at what she saw on the screen. "Girls look at this." She said letting the others see the screen.

"What's happening?" Roxy asked as she looked at the screen.

"If you look closely you can see a small layer of water surrounding Nikea, that's why she seems not to be hurt by Bloom's attacks when she is hit by them." Tecna said showing a close up of Nikea.

Suddenly Nikea began to glow a dark blue.

"Is this what I think it is?" Flora asked.

"If you think that it is her powers about to be released I don't know maybe." Tecna said.

"Bloom be careful, I have never seen Nikea be pushed this far in a fight before." Flora yelled out.

As Nikea continued to glow the water in the air around them just kept getting dryer and dryer till it felt like a desert.

The glowing around Nikea condensed to her hands and she closed her eyes. After opening her eyes now glowing dark blue, she raised her hand above her head and said "torrent." The water around her body began to slowly spin around her hands.

"This isn't good." Roxy said as she continued to watch the action.

"Bloom get out of there now!" Tecna exclaimed looking at the screen of her computer with warning go off on it.

Slowly lowering her hands in front of her Nikea said "Dragon." As the water left her hands it formed a dragon about twenty feet tall.

Bloom was barley able to dodge the attack while using her flaming armor to protect her as it went by crashing through two hundred yards of trees pulling them out by the roots.

As the attack dissipated Nikea's eyes returned to their normal color and she stood there in shock, "What happened here?" Nikea asked in amazement at what she was looking at.

"You used an enchantix level attack." Tecna said looking at the readout of the attack on her computer.

"I can vouch for that." Bloom said as she landed rubbing the stinging sensation out of her hands, "That hurt."

"What!" Nikea exclaimed.

"We need to go let Ms. Faragonda know what just happened." Amelia said as she watched everyone.

"Yea." Was all Roxy could say looking at the gash in the forest.

"I'm glad we were not near the school." Bloom said as they all started to walk back to Alfea.

After arriving they all went up to Ms. Faragonda's office to fill her in on what happened and how Nikea used a very powerful attack without transforming.

"Girls I am surprised myself at what you just showed me, at least we know that you can now use water magic." Ms. Faragonda said as she looked up from the screen.

"Ms. Faragonda, we also found out why Florina ran away a month ago." Amelia spoke up.

"You did, what happened?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"The realm of Renis was attacked and it seems that no one made it through the attack, I even lost my mom and grandma." Amelia said with sadness entering her face.

"I hope we can find Florina soon so we can help her out with her grief." Ms. Faragonda said with small tears now filling her eyes.

"I know this is not the best of times to ask but would it be ok if Amelia and Nikea go with Roxy to Earth for the Christmas break that she was given to be with her family?" Bloom asked, "I think Layla could be of great help teaching Nikea how to use her water powers and we want to help Amelia with her grief over her loss."

"I think that would be a good idea." Ms. Faragonda said as she stood up, "So where will they stay?"

"I know Amelia can stay with us, she might like being around all of the pets." Tecna said looking at Bloom and Flora.

"I'm sure that my mom and dad would be fine with Nikea staying with us since we have plenty of room." Roxy spoke up.

"If not we can find room for her to stay with us to." Flora said with a smile at her long time friend.

"Ok, I will tell everyone that needs to know what is going on, you two had better go get ready."

With that Amelia and Nikea ran off to their dorm room with Roxy right behind. Roxy grabbed her phone and called home, "Hi mom, I know it is last minute but can a friend from school stay with us over Christmas?" Roxy asked as she watched her friends pack for the trip. "She can, thanks well be there later today." Roxy said goodbye and hung up her phone with a smile on her face.

Right as the two girls finished packing the others arrived at the dorm.

"You ready to go?" Flora asked.

"Yea and Nikea can stay at my place." Roxy said.

"Good, after we get to Gardenia we will meet everyone else at the Frutti Music Bar" Tecna said as her, Bloom, and Flora transformed. Within a few moments they were on Earth in Gardenia heading towards their destination.

"So who will meet us there?" Roxy asked.

"Everyone even Sky said he would make it her for Christmas." Bloom said with a smile on her face.

"So who is Sky?" Amelia asked.

"Oh yeah you haven't meet him yet, he is Bloom's fiancée." Flora said looking at the Amelia and Nikea's reaction to the quote.

"Her fiancée!" Nikea said with amazement.

"Yea, and he's a King." Roxy added in.

"A king." Amelia said.

By the time they got to the Frutti Music Bar they could see Musa, Layla, and Stella sitting at a table looking around for them.

"It's great to see you girls." Stella said as everyone walked up.

"Has everyone else gotten her yet?" Flora asked.

"Just waiting on the boys." Musa said looking around again.

"Will be right back I want to introduce Nikea to my dad and let him know that mom said it was ok for her to stay with us." Roxy said grabbing Nikea's arm. The rest of the girls stayed and watched as Roxy and Nikea walked over to the counter. Klaus came from behind the counter and gave his daughter a big hug and gave Nikea a hand shake.

After waiting a while the rest of the group arrived and each of the boyfriends gave their girlfriends a hug and kiss. After having something to drink they all said their goodbyes for the night and headed to their respective homes.

When Roxy and Nikea arrived at her house Nikea was a little nervous to enter but with a little encouraging she did.

"Mom, I'm home and my friend is with me." Roxy yelled out.

After a few moments Morgana came to greet the two of them.

"Mom let me introduce." Roxy said before being interrupted.

"Le Fay is that you?" Morgana asked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Le Fay, I'm sorry but my name is Nikea." Nikea responded.

"I'm sorry dear you just look so much like her." Morgana said apologizing.

"So mom who is Le Fay?" Roxy Questioned.

"It is a story that I did not think that I would never have to relive." Morgana said with tears filling her eyes, "She was my sister."

"You never told me you had a sister." Roxy said in shock, "What happened to her?"

"She, she died years ago." Morgana said now crying.

"Do you want to tell us what happened, it's ok if you don't want to though." Nikea said.

"I think Roxy should here this story." Morgana said as she looked at her daughter, "I need to find something first so if you want to invite the rest of your friends over for dinner that is fine with me."

"What do you need to find maybe I can help you mom." Roxy said looking at her mother.

"I need to go to Tir Na Og to get a picture of me and my sister so you can see what I saw in Nikea." Morgana said still with tears in her eyes.

"Do you think dad should hear this to?" Roxy questioned her mother.

"I will tell him later tonight when he gets home." Morgana said.

After that Morgana disappeared for Tir Na Og and Roxy grabbed her phone and call Bloom's number.

"Hi Bloom I know we just got back to Gardena and Amelia is just getting settled in over there but my mom would like it if all of you could come over to our house for dinner tonight, she wants to tell us a story about what happened when she was younger."

"Ok, see you all in a little bit." Roxy said as she hung up.

"So how many are coming?" Nikea asked.

"Everyone, including the guys." Roxy said as she sat down in a chair in the living room to wait for everyone.

A few minutes later a nock was heard at the door and Roxy answered it.

"Hi everybody." Roxy greeted as she saw everyone, "Come take a set, my mom's not back yet."

"Where did she go?" asked Flora.

"She went to Tir Na Og where ever that is." Nikea said with some confusion on her face.

At that moment Morgana returned with a fairy with following behind her.

"Hi everyone, it is nice to see you again." The fairy said.

"It's nice to see you again too Queen Nebula." Tecna said with a smile.

"Is this the person you were talking about?" Nebula asked looking at Nikea.

"Yes, she is." Morgana answered.

As Nebula looked at Nikea she took a gasp when she saw her face. "She looks just like Le Fay." Nebula said with tears now entering her eyes.

"Who is Le Fay?" Stella asked.

"She was my mom's sister." Roxy said, "Mom was going to tell us what happened to her."

"Everyone I think we should go sit down before I start." Morgana said as she was clutching on a picture frame in her hands.

They all sat around the dinner table as Morgana started to explain what happened.

"Years ago before the Wizards of the Black Circle attacked us for our powers me and my sister were walking around the forest of Tir Na Og, when we were attacked by a witch wearing all black, she was saying that she was here to stop a prophecy that had not been fulfilled and it involved on of our children, but neither of use had a child at that time. She looked right at my sister and hit her with a dark energy that surrounded her entire body and started to remove all of the color from her face, before the witch could attack me my sister used what power she had left to put a protection shield around me and send it back towards the castle. All I could do was wait till it released me from its confines, Nebula found me not to long after it had stopped, we headed back to where me and my sister had been attacked and all we found was a burn mark on the ground where my sister had been. Nebula told me that before she found me she heard a bone chilling scream."

After finishing her story she lifted up the picture with tears in her and Nebula eyes, "This is a portrait of me and my sister."

All the girls and specialists looked at the portrait and were shocked to see Morgana and her sister that looked just like Nikea.

"My dear do you know what realm you come from?" Nebula asked.

"No, I grew up on Linphea with Flora and her family after my mom died when I was young but she never told me where we came from." Nikea said.

"Did she ever tell you what type of powers she had?" Morgana asked.

"No, No one knew what powers she had, she kept to herself and it took a while for her to let me and Nikea even play." Flora spoke up.

"Have you figured out what powers you posses?" Morgana asked with wonderment in her face.

"I just found out that I posses water powers this morning." Nikea said.

Nebula and Morgana gasped.

"What's wrong mom?" Roxy asked with fear in her voice.

"That is the same power as Le Fay." Nebula said, "What kind of attack did you use when you found out."

"Here let me show you what happened." Tecna said as she pulled out her computer and pulled up the file of Bloom and Nikea's sparing match.

As everyone watched the screen with amazement at the power of Nikea's attack Morgana started to smile.

"Is everything ok madam?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, that is just the same attack that my sister had perfected when she was about your age Nikea." Morgana said looking at Nikea.

"Do you mean that your sister might have been my mom?" Nikea asked with some shock.

"I am not one hundred percent sure but she just might have been." Morgana said now looking at Roxy.

"This witch that attacked did you ever find out what her name was?" Musa asked.

"Yes, about a year later we found out her name was Sonia." Nebula answered.

Silence filled the room.

"What is wrong, why did it become so silent all of a sudden?" Morgana asked.

"Mom, do you remember what happened my first night at Alfea?" Roxy asked her mom.

"Yes, you said that a young man had been attacked near the school and you girls went to save him." Morgana said with a confused look on her face.

"Sonia was the name of the witch that summoned the creatures that attacked him." Bloom said.

"That was also the name of the witch that made everyone on my home realm go crazy and attack one another while Layla and me went to save my little sister." Flora said.

Morgana and Nebula's faces went pale. "Do you think that it could have been the same person that did all three of these things?" Sky asked from behind everyone.

"It probably was." Morgana said, "I am not sure what she is trying to do but it can not be good."

"I better get back to Tir Na Og." Nebula said standing up.

"Ok thank you for coming with me." Morgana said.

"It was nice to see everyone and to meet the two of you." Nebula said waving as she disappeared.

Everyone sat silently around the room as they ate dinner that night thinking.

"I'm worried about Florina." Amelia said.

"So are we." Flora said.

"Who is Florina?" Mograna asked.

"She is our friend helped to save Isaac." Bloom said.

"She ran away from Alfea one night about a month ago, we just found out that the realm of Renis was destroyed by an unknown entity." Amelia said holding back tears.

"Are you alright my dear?" Morgana asked.

"We brought her here so she could be around friends right now because she also comes from Renis and the site that I had brought up for us to learn what happened there had a list of identified victims had her family on it." Tecna said.

"I am so sorry to hear that." Morgana said looking at the sad fairy.

"I was just wondering if it was Sonia that attacked Renis, and if it was what could she have wanted there." Timmy said rubbing his temples.

"I don't know but what ever she is trying to do we will stop her." Sky said looking at everyone.

All agreed with a nod of their heads. Everyone got up as Roxy walked them to the door, "I hope you enjoyed diner tonight." She said.

"It was enjoyable." Amelia said, "We just have a lot to think of right now."

"I know that tomorrow is Christmas Eve and I think that we should meet up at the park to start Nikea's training and talk about what we heard tonight." Layla said.

"Ok, let's meet at 10:00 a.m. in the park." Roxy said.

"Sounds good to me, see you tomorrow." Bloom said, "And remember if anything happens just give us a call."

"Ok, good night." Roxy said as everyone left.

"I can't believe that the person in that portrait looked so much like Nikea." Flora said.

"I know what you mean." Helia said.

"I hope we find out more about Nikea's past and family sometime soon." Musa said.

Everyone just stayed silent as they walked back to the Winx girls apartment.

"Have a good night." Brandon said as the girls entered the apartment, "Will see you tomorrow."

"See you later." Bloom said as she closed the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"I'm glad you found me." A wicked voice said, "Now your training is almost done so you can get your revenge."

"Now Sonia, what happened again?" Florina asked.

"Like I said in the letter that I sent to you when I got to your home realm of Renis a band of six fairies and four specialists were attacking leaving no one untouched." Sonia said looking at Florina with a gleam in her eyes.

"Do you know who they were?" Florina asked.

"Yes, it was the company of light your so called new friends." Sonia said with a strait face, "I knew I had to let you go with them but I am sorry I could not save your realm."

"I know, I just can't believe that they attacked my home realm, I just wish that I could get Amelia away from them to save her." Florina said with anger entering her face.

"I know, you will get your chance to save her but right now you need to finish your training so you will be strong enough to fight them." Sonia said.

"I know what do I have to do now to get stronger?" Florina asked gritting her teeth.

"For one you told me that the young man I was trying to stop survived and he was where?" Sonia asked tighten her hands around the ends of the armrests of the chair she was sitting in.

"Yes, if I had known that if he did not survive none of this would have happened, he is now at Red Fountain training to battle you." Florina said with anger growing.

"Ok follow me this will be the end of your training and you will be stronger then ever." Sonia said as she stood up. Both Sonia and Florina entered a room that looked like a cave lit with nothing but candles. In the middle of it was an alter that looked like a gargoyle.

"What do I have to do here?" Florina asked.

"You just need to go stand in front of the stone gargoyle and if the eyes open you will gain new powers that will put you on par with those girls." Sonia said as she guided Florina over to the front of the alter.

"Just stand here, and wait to see if the thing opens it's eyes right?" Florina asked looking at Sonia.

"Yes." Sonia said with a smile.

At that moment to eyes of the gargoyle started to open reveling a pair of blood red eyes. A power of pure darkness emanating from them entered Florina and her body began to fell like it was on fire.

"It hurts!" Florina exclaimed in pain.

"I know but after this you will feel powers you never felt before." Sonia said as she watched all of this taking place.

As the light dissipated Florina fell to her knees and could feel new strength coming from inside and a wicked smile formed on her face.

"The powers have accepted me haven't they?" Floina asked looking at Sonia.

"Yes, now you can even transform to your fairy form." Sonia said sticking out her hand to help Florina up off of her knees.

"Thank you I did not think it would feel so great to have this mush power." Florina said.

"You should try out your new transformation before we go and test out your new powers." Sonia said giving a smile at the newly empowered fairy.

"Winx Transform." Florina said.

Florina jumped up into the air with her arms stretched out above her head, a pair of black wrist bands appeared lowering her arms she was now wearing a dark periwinkle tank top and mini skirt with frayed edges, dark periwinkle knee high stiletto boots, as she crossed her arms in front of her two red see through sleeve appeared on her arms, slowly extending out of her back where her wings which had the resemblance of a pair of large bat wings. Her hair now to the middle of her back was a dark purple almost black color. A golden tiara formed on her head. As she landed on the ground she dropped to one knee and looked up opening her eyes which were now black as night.

"I like this power." Florina said as she stood up with a wicked smile on her face.

"I knew you would now lets go test your new powers." Sonia said laughing.

"Where to?" Florina asked now starting to laugh herself.

"How about we go to pixie village to test them out, I know you had to be mad about Roxy gaining a pixie and you did not." Sonia said as she started to walk out of the room.

"Sounds good to me." Florina said as she followed.

As the two of them climbed the stairs for underneath Sonia's one story house in the forest near the city of Magix Florina stopped and turned around to Sonia.

"So what new powers did you give me?" Florina asked.

"I did not give you any new powers they were always inside of you, I just gave you training on how to obtain them, and even I don't know what the extents of your powers are now." Sonia said with a large smile on her face, "all I do know is that they have been empowered with the darkness inside of you."

"Ok then lets get going so we could get this over with so I can save Amelia." Florina said turning back around to continue up the stairs.

After heading outside the two vanished laughing.

At pixie village all of the pixies were enjoying the day. Ninfea was the first to notice that something was wrong when dark clouds started to appear out of nowhere above the village.

"Everyone gather around." Ninfea said as the winds started to pick up.

"What is going on?" Lockette asked nervously.

"I don't know but we need to be ready for anything." Ninfea said looking around at all of the pixies, "Lockette and Amore I want you two to get Piff and Glim out of the village to be on the safe side, take the to Alfea."

"Ok, will get them to safety." Amore said looking for the two young pixies.

After finding the two young pixies and taking them out of the village all four of them headed to Alfea. Right after they had left a flash of lightening struck near the village and two figures appeared.

"So this is pixie village." Sonia said with a smirk, "I'm not impressed, use your powers to as much as you want to gain control over them and find out how strong they are."

"Ok let's start with a Twister attack" Florina said as she extended her left are in front of her, two tornados started to come out of her left hand and she just smiled as they destroyed half of the houses in the village.

"Who are you and what do you want with our village?" Ninfea asked as she flew up in front of Sonia. To her surprise Sonia looked like she did not see anyone in front of her as she continued to watch Florina use her powers.

"Let's try another new attack." Florina said as the two tornados subsided.

A black color began to glow around Florina and she exclaimed "Darkness Gale." As the winds began to pick up the area grew darker. The darkness continued to grow until nothing could be seen; the only thing that could let anyone know that something was in the area was the sound of crashing buildings and braking glass. When the darkness lifted all that was left of pixie village was remnants of the houses spread all over the ground. All of the Pixies just stood there in shock at the loss of their homes.

"What we wanted with your little village was to let my friend her to test her new powers." Sonia said as she was laughing finally looking at Ninfea.

"Who is she; she's a monster to do this to our homes." Zing yelled at Sonia.

"I am surprised you don't recognize her she has been here once before when you bonded with you fairy little one." Sonia said giving Zing a stern look.

"Is that Florina?" Tune asked, "I heard that she disappeared from Alfea a month ago."

"You finally remember who I am." Florina said as she looked at all of the scared pixies.

"Why are you doing this?" Digit asked with fear in her eyes.

"Because of you friend the Winx Girls where the ones to hurt me by attacking my home realm, first I am going to take away their friends here in Magix and then I am going to take them down." Florina said as she stared at Tune.

"Now we will capture all of you to take one of their groups of friends away." Sonia said as she opened a portal that started to suck up all of the pixies. When Ninfea was the only one left Sonia looked at her and said "all that is left is for us to catch up to the pixies that you sent out from here and send them to the dimension of darkness that I am sending you to right now."

Ninfea lost grip of the tree that she was holing on to and slowly was pulled into the vortex of the dark portal thinking to herself "Please let them escape."

After closing the portal both Sonia and Florina started to go in the direction that the four pixies had left in and after about ten minutes they could see them right in front of them flying towards Alfea.

"We need to hurry." Amore said looking over her shoulder and seeing the two people following them.

Before Lockette could say anything about the two following, a lightening blast hit near them sending all four of them to the ground.

"What was that?" Lockette asked as she stood up.

"That was me dear." Sonia said giving Lockette a wicked smile and a wink.

"What do you want with us?" Amore asked trying to be brave.

"You we just want to send to the same dimension of darkness that we sent the rest of your village to." Florina said as Sonia opened the same portal as before. Without warning it had sucked up Amore and Glim. As Lockette grabbed onto a branch near her she looked for Piff but could not find her.

Closing the portal before Lockette was sucked in Sonia looked at her with a smirk "I am going to let you get away so you can tell those Winx Girls that Florina will be coming for her revenge." After that both Florina and Sonia just vanished into a cloud of smoke.

"I need to find Piff and get to Alfea to tell them what just happened." Lockette thought to herself. Looking around she found Piff asleep inside of a tree not far from where they had been knocked down. Lifting her back up into her arms she continued on to Alfea with stops every so often to rest her little wings.

Appearing back at Sonia's house Florina looked at Sonia and asked "Is it time to go rescue Amelia yet?"

"Not yet my dear we have one more thing to do before we save her." Sonia said as she went inside the house.

Following her inside Florina asked "What more important thing do we have to do then rescue my friend?"

"We need to head to Red Fountain and capture not eliminate Isaac who you told me was there training." Sonia said as she sat down in her chair.

"Ok then lets go get him right now." Florina demanded.

"Not yet, you need to take a rest to regain your strength, I am not sure how much of a power reserve you have right now and it would be better that you are at full energy then you running out of power in the middle of battle." Sonia said looking up at Florina.

"Ok I feel fine but if you say so then I'll just lay down right here on your couch." Florina said as she laid down. Within minutes Florina was sound asleep.

"All we have to do now is capture Isaac and every one of my plans will come to be." Sonia thought to herself as she let Florina sleep.

After letting Florina sleep for three hours Sonia walked over to her and said "wake up dear it is time to go and get Isaac, after that we can go and save Amelia."

Florina woke up with a wicked smile on her face "It's about time." She said as she stood up, then the two of them vanished from the frontroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

As Florina and Sonia appeared below Red Fountain on the ground Sonia looked up at the school.

"This time you will not escape me Isaac." Sonia said gritting her teeth.

"I want to get this done with as so as possible so I can go save Amelia from those Winx girls." Florina said looking up at the school, "So how do you want to do this?"

"First I know that you have the power to lift me up to the school I don't want to let them know that we are there until we get up there, that is why I put us down under the school." Sonia said.

"Fine let's get going." Florina said as she grabbed Sonia's right are as she started to rise off the ground with her wings.

Continuing the trip up to the top of the school Florina was looking around, looking for any sign of Isaac, and not seeing him she lowered into the park area outside of the school letting Sonia go near some bushes before she landed transforming back to her civilian clothes.

"Where is he?" Florina asked looking at all of the young men being trained to protect their home realms from attacks.

"I don't know but I know where to go find out follow me." Sonia said as she walked out of the bushes heading for the front door of the school.

Florina followed Sonia right into the school finding two young specialists one with light blond hair and Golden eyes and the other with silver hair and golden eyes talking to one another as they walked down the hall. Sonia and Florina hid around the corner as the two young men continued to walk towards them, as they passed Sonia let out a small electric attack that made the silver hair boy pass out.

"Roy, Roy are you ok?" The Blonde boy asked.

Coming out from their hiding place Sonia said "He'll be alright you on the other hand if you do not answer my questions might not be so lucky."

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"Me I am just someone looking for a certain somebody, and she is my traveling companion." Sonia said as she looked at Florina who was now getting mad.

"Where is Isaac?" Florina asked demanding an answer.

"I am sorry for me friends impatiens she wants to go meet a friend very soon and gets angers very quickly." Sonia said with a smile, "What is you name young man?"

"I am Richard." The young boy said very nervously, "What do you want with Isaac? He has told all of his classmates that he does not have any friends so he did not think anyone would com to see him."

"I knew him years ago and just wanted to talk with him, I just finally found out recently that he had come here." Sonia said looking at the scared boy, "Don't worry if you help us out we will leave as quickly as we can."

"Ok, it is I don't know where he is right now, he has been getting special training from Cordatora and Headmaster Saladin they are the only two that would know where he is." Richard said watching Florina as anger continued to enter her face.

"Ok so all we have to do is go see one of these two people and they could tell us where to find him." Sonia asked with a new smile on her face.

Richard just gulped and nodded his head.

"Which one is easier to find right now?" Florina asked calming down a little bit.

"Headmaster Saladin should be in his office right now." Richard said trying to back away from Florina and Sonia.

"Thank you, you have been a big help and now it is time for you to go to sleep." Sonia said before she used the same electric attack that she had on Roy.

"Your too nice." Florina said as both of them walked down the hall.

"What would you have wanted me to do use an attack that made him scream in pain and let others know that we are here?" Sonia said looking back at Florina.

"No I just would have eliminated those two pests right away after we found out the information we need from them." Florina said with a smile growing on her face.

"Yes and then we would have had ever person in this school chasing after us." Sonia told Florina which removed her smile.

"So have you ever met this Saladin that we are going to go meet today?" Florina asked.

"One time before, he will be shocked to see me again though." Sonia said as she remembered the last time that they met, "Him and Faragonda attacked me without any reason when I was younger and I barely got out of that fight alive."

"So do you think that he will attack you again when he see you?" Florina questioned.

"I don't know but I do know of a way that might make him not attack." Sonia said as they continued to walk.

"What's the plan then?" Florina asked.

"I want you to go to the base of the school and stand there ready to attack the hovering unit of the school, if he is not reasonable I will send a sign out to let you know to take it out." Sonia said as they got near Saladin's door.

"Ok, so what is the sign that I should be looking for." Flroina asked.

"You'll know it when you see it, if it is needed." Sonia said as she placed her hand on the door knob.

Florina went back outside the way they came and got into position, as Sonia opened the door to the office.

"Long time no see." Sonia said with a calm voice.

"What are you doing in my school Sonia?" Saladin asked standing up from his chair.

"I'm not here looking for a fight, but if you want a fight I will bring this school back down to the ground of Magix to avoid it, I'm just looking for Isaac, now where is he?" Sonia demanded.

"He is not here, he's training with Cordatora right now and they did not tell me where they where going." Saladin said reaching for his staff.

"Don't grab that staff or the first two to suffer will be the two young men that me and my friend ran into on the way here, and suffer they will." Sonia said with a straight face, "Now get a hold of those two and get them back here now!"

"I can't do that, they did not take any communicators with them." Saladin said.

"Ok then I will leave your school for now but I will find him sooner or later." Sonia said as she turned around to leave the door, "One thing to let you know I would get all of your students out of this school in five minutes or else they may not survive."

After walking back to the front of the school where she had entered she lifted both Roy and Richard up off the floor with a levitation spell. "You two better be happy that I like you." She said as she bent down and gave Richard a small kiss on his right cheek. She carried them out of the school and down to the ground near Florina.

"What are you doing with those two?" Florina asked staring at the unconscious boys.

"I am letting them get out of the horrors of what we are going to do to that school in a few minutes." Sonia explained.

"So I get to take it down?" Florina asked with a wicked smile.

"Yes, start your attack now since it will take you a few minutes to get through all of the protection of the school there at the base." Sonia said with a wicked smile growing on her face.

Building up all of the magic in her body Florina began to glow black after about two minutes she released all of the power that had stored up and shot it strait at the flotation unit damaging it to the point of it blowing up with one hit.

"Wow, I see why you wanted me to rest before we came here, so did you find out where Isaac is?" Florina asked the now laughing Sonia.

"No but we will find him before long." Sonia said as she stopped laughing for only a moment.

"So do we go rescue Amelia now?" Florina asked with a stern voice.

"Not yet right now I am not sure where she is, she is not on Magix I think she went somewhere with the Winx girls so we just have to wait till she gets back to Alfea and then you can go get her." Sonia said as she finally stopped laughing.

"So back to your house to rest again right?" Florina asked with a nasty look on her face.

"Yes, but not for long I am sure that they will hear of this and come back running." Sonia said with a wide smile on her face.

The two girls left the seen of Red Fountain falling from the sky. Roy woke up just in time to se his school crash right into the ground and began to cry. Looking around he saw his friend Richard and began to shake him to wake him up.

"Richard, Richard you need to wake up, our school is gone." Roy said as he finally got Richard to start to come to.

"What did you say?" Richard asked.

"Just look, Red Fountain has fallen from the sky; I'm not sure how we got out here though." Roy said as he looked at the schools now burning wreckage.

"Did everyone get out of the school?" Richard asked.

"I don't know let me try and contact someone." Roy said as he pulled a small communicator out of his right pocket.

"Hello, is anyone from Red Fountain reading this?" Roy asked over the communicator.

After a few moments of static a voice came over the airwaves "Yes, this is headmaster Saladin and who might this be?" the voice said.

"Am I glad to here your voice sir, this is specialist in training Roy I am with Richard not far from where Red Fountain went down, did everyone get out ok?" Roy spoke into the communicator.

"Yes, some students have minor injuries but ever did get out; we will be over to pick you up in a few moments." Saladin's voice said.

After a few moments both Richard and Roy saw a Red Fountain ship come into view and waved to let them know where they where. As they got on Saladin motioned the two young boys to sit in the empty seats. After telling the pilot where to go he turned around to the two young boys and looked them over.

"Are you two alright?" Saladin asked.

"I think so." Richard answered looking over at his friend.

"What happened?" Roy asked.

"We were attacked by a witch and an unknown person." Saladin said as he watched the boy's faces.

"Yea, we ran into them, so that was her name." Richard said.

"You ran into them, so you two were the ones that Sonia was threatening when she was in my office." Saladin said as he saw the two faces become pale.

"I didn't know that we would be used like that when I told her to go and see you sir." Richard said, "Roy never saw them because one of them knocked him out with an electric attack."

"You did the right thing boys; she is a very dangerous person." Saladin said, "Do you remember what the other person looked like or acted like?"

"Yes, she was wearing a blue top and blue jeans she had dark purple hair black eyes, all I can remember about how she was acting was she seemed like she wanted to be somewhere else." Richard said as he thought back to their encounter.

"Ok thank you boys I am having all of our ships go to Alfea right now to regroup and decide what to do next." Saladin said turning back to the front of the ship.

"But what about Isaac, they seemed like they wanted to really find him shouldn't we warn him about those two?" Richard asked.

"I am going to send them a message to rendezvous with us there." Saladin said calmly.

After a few minutes all of the ships landed outside Alfea. All of the specialists gathered around the ships as Ms. Faragonda and Ms. Griselda came out of the school to meet them all.

"Is everything ok my friend?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"No Red Fountain is gone; Sonia came and attacked us with another person with her." Saladin said with sadness in his voice. "Two of my boys ran into the two of them and were not hurt."

"This is not good if she will openly attack one of the schools." Ms. Faragonda said looking at all of the specialists around the ships. "What did she come looking for?"

"Isaac." Saladin said looking at both Ms. Faragonda and Ms. Griselda.

"Which two were the ones to run into them?" Ms. Griselda asked.

"Richard and Roy, Richard was the only one to see them though." Saladin said as he looked for the two boys.

After finding the two boys Saladin called them over to where he was.

"Ms. Faragonda this is Richard and Roy." Saladin said as he introduced the two boys.

"Richard Saladin said that you saw both people that came to your school is this right?" Ms. Faragonda asked the young specialist.

"Yes I was just scared when they started to talk to me and not knowing who they were or what they were there for." Richard said.

"I know but do you mind if I use a spell on you to see your memory so I can see who the second person was to see if I know who it was." Ms. Faragonda asked.

"Yes, I also would like to know who she is." Richard said.

"Ok, Griselda could you take all of the boys to the dinning hall for them to rest for a little bit, while I go with these young boys and Saladin to find out who the mystery person is?" Ms. Faragonda asked turning towards Ms. Griselda.

Ms. Griselda turned to all of the specialists and made an announcement, "Boys you will all follow me to the dinning hall, and there you will rest for the time being." After making the announcement Ms. Griselda and all of the students entered the school.

"We will go to my office." Ms. Faragonda said as she began to walk to the school entrance. After a few minutes of walking all four people reached the office and entered. After Richard had sat down Ms. Faragonda walked behind him and put her hands on his head and began to use her memory revel spell. A vision of his memories appeared right above his head. After watching the vision of his memories for a few minutes the mystery girl appeared in the vision above his head.

At that moment Ms. Griselda entered the office and saw who it was in Richards's vision. "Is that who I think it is?" Ms. Griselda asked looking at the person.

"It looks like her but with different hair and eye colors." Ms. Faragonda answered.

"Who is she?" Richard asked, "She was the one scared me the most out of those two."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"If that is who I think it is then we found our missing fairy." Ms. Faragonda said as she removed her hands and the vision faded.

"You have a missing fairy and did not tell me about this." Saladin said looking at Ms. Faragonda.

"Yes, I am sorry that I did not tell you but I have been having Griffin sending out her witches whenever she can to look for her, since they can get into the shadier places then your boys could to look for her. She just seemed to drop off the magical grid." Ms. Faragonda said with a sad face.

"I understand, but you could have at least let me know about her disappearing." Saladin said, "What happened to make her leave?"

"She left after she received a mystery letter one day; a month later we found out why she left her realm was destroyed." Ms. Faragonda said looking at everyone.

"How bad was the destruction?" Richard asked.

"Complete, not even a single survivor has been found." Ms. Griselda said as she walked over behind Ms. Faragonda.

"I feel bad for her that she lost everyone." Roy said looking a little pale.

"She was not the only one to loose everyone in her life in that moment another girl coming here was also affected, her name is Amelia and right now she is with Bloom and her friends on Earth so she could rest and not be alone." Ms. Faragonda explained.

"So what is the plan with your boy Saladin?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"I'm going to give them the option of either staying here to help protect your school or return to their home realms to continue their studies else where, since the school year is half over." Saladin said with sadness in his face. "It is a sad day that Red Fountain has fallen again."

"I know, you are welcome to stay here my friend." Ms. Faragonda got up to walk over to her friend.

"The unfortunate thing is I do not know how long it will take to rebuild again this time." Saladin said as he got up.

"Before you go and make your announcement to your boys, would you like to get a hold of your nephew and the others that are with him?" Ms. Faragonda asked as she went back over to her computer.

"I knew that he was off of Magix but he did not tell me where he was going, I think it would be a good idea to let them know even though they are not students anymore." Saladin said as he walked over next to Ms. Faragonda. "Just don't tell them about Florina until we know that it was her."

"Ok, I think that would be a good idea." Saladin said in agreement.

A few minutes later the connection on the computer finally connected with Tecna on Earth. Everyone was at Love and Pets feeding all of the pets.

"Excuse me girls we need to talk to you." Ms. Faragonda's voice came over the computer.

Helia was the first to walk over to the computer to greet Ms. Faragonda but noticed his uncle behind her and straitened up.

"Everyone I think that this is going to be important my uncle is with Ms. Faragonda right now." Helia said looking at everyone.

"Hello everyone." Ms. Faragonda said looking at all of the faces.

"Hi, Ms. Faragonda what do we have the honor of your call for?" Bloom asked very nervously.

"This is more for the specialists some thing has happened." Ms. Faragonda said as she moved out of the way for Saladin to sit down.

"Yes sir, what happened?" Brandon asked as they all watched.

"Red Fountain has fallen." Saladin said calmly.

"What happened?" Sky asked leaning closer to the screen.

"Sonia came looking for Isaac and after she could not find him she took the school out, unfortunately the school is gone but at least we did not loose any of the students." Saladin said.

"Do you want us to come back right now?" Riven asked.

"No, I just wanted to let you know before you got back." Saladin said.

"Ok, but I am coming back very soon, I need to get back to Eraklyon to help defend it." Sky said looking at Bloom with sadness, "I know we came to be with you girls but my duties as King require me to go."

After everyone said goodbye the screens went black. Saladin stood up from the computer and started to walk to the door. After he exited the door and made his way to the dinning hall he made his announcement to the entire Red Fountain student body, all were shocked to hear what he was saying but knew that he was right. After he was finished and dismissed the students Saladin and Ms. Faragonda waited outside of Alfea to say goodbye to the students that were leaving for the rest of the year, they were surprised that even most of the seniors class left.

"I hope that we have enough specialists to defend Alfea when Sonia comes to attack." Saladin said watching all of the boys leave.

"I know and I hope that my girls are up to this challenge." Ms. Faragonda said.

There were only a handful of specialists that stayed to defend Alfea.

"This is going to be a very difficult battle." Saladin said as he looked at all of the boys that stayed.

All of a sudden a single Red Fountain ship appeared in the distance heading for Alfea. When it landed two people got off of it.

"What happened to our school?" Cordatora asked.

"Sonia attacked the school looking for Isaac." Saladin said sadly.

"I knew I should not have stayed." Isaac said regretfully.

"No I knew that the chances of her attacking were high with you staying at the school but she would have attacked at some point even if you were not there." Saladin said looking at Isaac, "Don't ever blame your self for this."

Isaac just walked off without another word.

"Should we go and see if he is ok?" Ms. Faragonda asked as she took a few steps to follow.

"No, he just needs to be left alone." Saladin said as he stopped Ms. Faragonda, "If he does not like the answer that we give him he just walks off to clear his head so a fight does not start."

As Isaac walked the halls of Alfea he did not notice the little pixie that was flying towards him. Lockette ran right into him and fell to the ground.

"What was that for?" Isaac raised his voice at the pixie.

"I, I'm sorry." Lockette said scared.

"Just leave me alone." Isaac said as he walked by.

Isaac climbed the stairs to the top of the tower in Alfea to be alone. As he arrived at the top of the tower he leaned on the railing just looking out at the scenery and slowly calmed down, unnoticed by him a pixie had followed him to the top of the tower.

"Are you ok?" the little voice said.

As Isaac looked around to see who said that he finally saw Lockette there with him.

"I thought that I told you to leave me alone." Isaac said as he watched the pixie slowly fly up to him.

"I know you told me to leave you alone but I could tell that you needed a friend to talk to." Lockette said as she looked into Isaac's face.

"Why do you think I need a friend little one?" Isaac asked rudely.

"I think that everyone needs at least one friend." Lockette said as she landed next to Isaac.

"Fine little one you can stay here with me but I might not talk to you." Isaac said as he looked back out at the view.

"Are you all alone?" Lockette asked.

After a few minutes Isaac made a response.

"Yea, I don't know where I come from and it is hard for me to make any friends since the few that I have as I grew up where destroyed by Sonia just a little bit after we became friends." Isaac said remembering the few friends that he had when he was younger.

"I am sorry to here that." Lockette said, "But if you like you could have two friends right now that won't be taken away from you."

"Who?" Isaac asked surprised.

"Me and Piff." Lockette answered, "I might be scared of you but you need a friend."

"Thanks." Isaac said with a smile.

"Your welcome." Lockette said smiling back, "I am Lockette the pixie of portals."

"The name is Isaac." Isaac replied.

"It's nice to meet you Isaac." Lockette said.

After a few minutes looking out at the view Isaac saw a flash from down below in the quad. Watching for a few more moments he saw three figures appear as the light dissipated.

"Who are they?" Isaac asked Lockette while he looked down at the girls.

"Those are Roxy and her friends." Lockette said as she started to float above the railing, "You should come and meet them."

"Maybe some other time." Isaac said. He watched Lockette fly down to the three girls; He could see Roxy give her a hug and watched as they all entered the school. After another minute he stood back up and walked back down the stairs.

Walking by the door to Ms. Faragonda's office he could hear a small argument going on inside. He decided to stop and listen.

"I'm sorry, but we could not just stay on Earth while all of this is happening." An unknown voice said.

"I appreciate your courage but Amelia needed this rest time." Ms. Faragonda said.

"It was my decision to come back and the other girls were not going to change my mind." Amelia said.

"Ok, but just be careful." Ms. Faragonda said.

"Then we are going to go back to our room." Another unknown voice said.

As Isaac hid out of site he could see three girls and Lockette coming out of Ms. Faragonda's office.

"It is good that you all came back me and Puff have been scared since someone came and attacked pixie village. We were the only ones to get away, I haven't even seen Livy since then and she always shows up sooner or later."

"Ok Lockette we're glad to see you too, I promised to keep an eye on you and Nekia promised to look after Piff for Bloom and Layla." Roxy said.

"Thanks Roxy, I just hope that my new friend can come and meet Piff soon." Lockette said as she landed on Roxy's shoulder.

"Your new friend?" Amelia asked with a puzzled face.

Lockette saw Isaac out of the corner of her eye and saw him giving her a sign not to tell them about him right now.

"It is my little secret about who it is right now until they want to let you know." Lockette said looking at Amelia.

"Ok we trust you to make a good decision about your friends." Nikea said as they continued walking down the hall past Isaac without noticing him. After the girls had vanished around a corner Isaac came out of hiding and walked to Ms. Faragonda's office.

"May I come in ma'am?" Isaac asked from outside the door.

"Yes, we have been waiting for you." Ms. Faragonda said.

Isaac opened the door and he could see Ms. Faragonda sitting behind her desk and headmaster Saladin standing beside her.

"Isaac we have a mission for you to do covertly." Saladin said with a straight face, "Did you just see those three fairies that left this room?"

"Yes sir." Isaac said.

"We want you to protect them with out them knowing that you are protecting them." Ms. Faragonda said, "I know they said that they had enough rest in the little time that they were away but I am not sure of that."

"Ok ma'am I will protect them." Isaac said as he stood in attention.

"If Sonia attacks your first priority is to get them out of this school at all cost." Saladin said.

"Yes sir." Isaac responded.

"You are dismissed." Saladin said.

Isaac turned around but before he left the room he turned around and looked back at Ms. Faragonda and Saladin talking amongst them, Ms. Faragonda noticed Isaac and looked at him.

"Is there anything else?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"No, I was just wondering what my life would have been like if I didn't have to run like I have, maybe I would have friends like you two are." Isaac said as he continued out the door.

Walking towards the dorm rooms Isaac saw the room that Roxy, Amelia, and Nikea were sharing with one another and saw Lockette inside with them, he could also see another pixie lying down on Nikea's lap. Amelia noticed Isaac standing outside the door and got up to greet him.

"It is nice to see you again." Amelia said with a smile.

"Yes at least this time I am not in a infirmary bed this time." Isaac said as he looked at everyone inside.

"Isaac did you come to meet Piff?" Lockette came out flying very close to him.

"Is this who you were talking about Lockette?" Roxy asked.

"Yes we met one another right before you girls came back." Lockette said as she tried to pull Isaac inside the dorm room.

"I can't come in Lockette; I have not been invited inside." Isaac said as he stood firmly outside the room.

"If that is all you are worried about then you can come in." Roxy said as she got up.

After Isaac entered the room all of them sat down and began to talk for a while. As they talked Piff finally woke up and looked around at everyone in the room, seeing Isaac sitting there she slowly flew up off of Nikea's lap and landed on Isaac's head, she then curled up and fell back asleep.

"What is she doing?" Isaac asked before he yawned.

"She is the pixie of sweet dreams; I think that she thought that you could use one." Lockette said.

"But I have nothing but nightmares." Isaac said looking a little scared about him becoming tired.

Before anyone else could say anything Isaac fell back from his sitting position onto the floor and fell asleep. After a few minutes a smile appeared on his face.

"Sweet dreams." Roxy said as all of the girls got up to leave the room to let him sleep for a while.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Isaac woke up sometime later by a rumble. Looking around he saw Piff lying on the floor next to him. Smiling as he picked her up off the floor he thought to himself "Thanks little one that was the best sleep that I have had in a long time." Another rumble made him look around the room and noticed that he was all alone.

"Where are the others?" Isaac quietly asked himself.

After setting Piff on the couch next to him and standing up Isaac walked to the door, after opening it he could hear an explosion off in the distance. "This is not good" He thought to himself.

At that moment Piff finally woke up and started to cry.

"It's ok little on just stay here and I will find your friends and bring them back." Isaac said as he looked at the little pixie.

Piff stop crying and gave Isaac a big smile then she curled up and went back to sleep.

Running down the halls looking for anyone to find out what happened Isaac saw a person that he did not want to see.

"Sonia!" Isaac yelled making her turn her vision towards him.

"Isaac it is good to see you again." Sonia said with a scowl on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Isaac asked as he grabbed his two phantoblades.

"I am here to retrieve someone but you being here is an addition to the plan." Sonia said as she watched him carefully.

Releasing his blades they both formed two scimitars, one orange like fire in his right hand and one white like ice in his left hand.

"I see that you have some new tricks." Sonia said looking at the two weapons.

"Yes and with these I am not going to have to run anymore." Isaac said as he readied an attack, "This will end now."

As Isaac made a slash with his right arm another purple broadsword phantoblade blocked his attack right before he made contact with Sonia. Looking at the face of the person Isaac was shocked to see a specialist defending her. Isaac slowly backed away to collect himself.

"What do you think you are doing?" Isaac asked the specialist.

"I will not let you hurt my mistress." The specialist said.

"Thank you Richard." Sonia said as she walked next to him and put her left hand on his right shoulder.

"Get out of here mistress I will defend you with my life if need be." Richard said looking into Sonia's eyes.

"There is no need for me to leave, I will just back away so I can watch you defeat Isaac for me." Sonia said with a smile on her face. She took a few steps back and watched as both boys took their fighting stances.

"If I have to go through you to get to her I will." Isaac yelled, "But I would rather not have to attack you."

Richard gripped his blade tighter and readied himself to attack. After a few seconds Richard jumped at Isaac and swung his sword downward. Isaac was able to block the attack with both of his phantoblades crossed like an x above his head. Isaac turned the attack to his left side with careful movements and was able to avoid the blade as it came down. With both of Isaac's blades on top of Richard's sword Isaac released the pressure of one of his blades to try and hit Richard in a way to knock him out. Unfortunately Isaac missed his attack and Richard was able to get his broadsword free.

"How can I stop him without hurting him?" Isaac questioned himself.

Before he noticed Richard came down with a powerful swing, Isaac was able to block the attack but the force was enough to force Isaac to loose his grip on his White scimitar. Before Isaac could react and grab the blade he just lost Richard came with another swing and hit Isaac in his un-armed arm. Isaac winced in pain and grabbed his blade off of the ground.

"I need to get out of here and regroup." Isaac said in a whisper.

Getting back to a standing position Isaac looked at Sonia "I will stop you at some point Sonia." Isaac said as he began to slowly retreat down the hall he just came from.

"Come back he you coward." Richard yelled at Isaac.

"No just let him go for now we can have some more fun with him at another time." Sonia said as she stopped Richard from following Isaac.

"Ok mistress." Richard said as he walked back over to Sonia.

Running back to the room he left Piff in Isaac ran back inside and closed the door. Piff woke up and looked at Isaac with a worried look. Isaac noticed the little pixie and just smiled at her.

"Everything is going to be alright little one." Isaac said with a smile on his face to reassure Piff. Piff just smiled back.

After telling Piff everything was going to be ok Isaac walked into one of the bedrooms and grabbed a pillow. "I hope no one will be mad at me for this." Isaac thought to himself as he ripped the pillow case so he could tie it around his wound to stop the bleeding. After he was done bandaging his wound he tore the sealed side of the pillow case off and walked back to Piff.

"Wake up little one." Isaac said to Piff. After she woke up and looked at Isaac he said "I know that this might be scary but I need you to get in here and be as quiet as you can."

Piff just looked at Isaac like she was about to cry.

"It's ok I am going to take you to your friends is all." Isaac said reassuringly.

Piff just sniffled before she shook her head. After that Isaac carefully picked her up and placed her into the bag, he then tied it to the belt of his Red Fountain uniform.

Leaving the room again he headed in the opposite direction then he had the other time and after a few moments he ran into Roxy and Nikea.

"Is Piff ok?" Roxy asked, "We were just able to get back over here."

"Yea she's ok." Isaac said as he pointed toward the bag, "She's right here."

"I'm glad to hear that." Nikea said with a sigh.

"Where are Amelia and Lockette?" Isaac asked the two girls.

"We got separated when the attack started; I think Lockette is with Amelia right now." Nikea said sadly.

"This is not good." Isaac said, "We need to find those two."

All of a sudden a scraping noise was coming down the hall towards the three people standing in the hall.

"Nikea could you take the bag with the little one in it and make sure that nothing happens to it?" Isaac asked looking over his shoulder to see what was making that sound.

"I want to help you fight." Nikea said in protest.

"I know you do but you are the only one that is not transformed out of you two, Roxy here can handle what is coming a bit better then you can right now, I just don't want to see anyone get hurt unnecessarily." Isaac said as he removed the bag tied to his belt.

"Is this my pillow case?" Nikea asked.

"Sorry, I got back to your room and need to seal a wound and that was the first thing that I grabbed." Isaac said as he readied himself for the fight to come.

"Ok I will forgive you for this, this once." Nikea said as she started to go down the hallway away from the noise slowly till she found a little hiding spot behind some lockers.

"You ready?" Isaac asked Roxy.

"As ready as I can." Roxy said looking down the hall.

A few moments latter Richard came walking into view. He gave a wicked smile.

"This time I will not have to stop until I defeat you since my mistress is not here." Richard said as he grabbed his broadsword and readied an attack. "First I am going to take out that fairy with you and then we can battle each other one on one."

Richard raised his broadsword above his head and began to charge at Roxy. Richard closed the gap so fast that Roxy was unable to react, before he could swing his blade at Roxy, Isaac had pushed her out of the way of his swing. The swing came down and hit Isaac square in the back.

"Isaac!" Roxy screamed.

Isaac slowly stood back up using one of his swords to steady himself, but feeling the cut on his back was in immense pain.

"Isaac are you ok?" Roxy asked.

"Yea, I will not let him or anyone else hurt my friends anymore." Isaac said looking back at Roxy really quickly.

Steadying himself in an upright position he raised his two blades and rushed at Richard. With one swing of both blades Richard dropped his sword and fell to the ground.

"Did you kill him?" Nikea asked as she came out from her hiding spot.

"No, I just knocked him out and disarmed him in one attack, we need to get out of here before he wakes up or any of his comrades come looking for him." Isaac said as he put his two phantobaldes away.

As the three ran down the hallways they found an open door and Isaac peeked inside. What he saw inside shocked him.

"Girls we found Amelia and Lockette but she is not alone and you will be shocked to see who is inside there with her." Isaac said as he looked back at Roxy and Nikea.

Both girls peeked inside and gasped, inside they saw a fairy that they did not recognize talking with Amelia. Slowly all three snuck inside the room and got a little closer so they could hear what was being said.

"What are you doing Florina?" Amelia asked.

Roxy and Nikea gasped.

"That can't be Florina could it?" Roxy whispered amongst the group.

"I am here to get you away from those treacherous girls the Winx Club; they were the ones to attack out home realm." Florina said looking at Amelia.

"They weren't the ones to attack Renis." Amelia yelled back at Florina.

"I don't care what you say I know someone that says they saw those girls and their boyfriends attacking Reins." Florina yelled.

"But they are innocent." Amelia pleaded.

Isaac took a small side step to reposition himself to get a better angle to rescue Amelia and Lockette if he need to but a bit of debris fell from the ceiling. Noticing that it was going to land on Roxy and Nikea he pushed all three of them out of the way as it hit the ground. Turning around Florina saw that she and Amelia were not alone anymore.

"You, if she did not meet you she would not have turned against me." Florina said as she scowled at Roxy, "I'm going to kill you."

Florina began to shoot black power blasts at Roxy, but Roxy was able to avoid every last one of them.

"What happened to you Florina?" Roxy asked as she continued to dodge attacks.

"I got more power to get revenge for my realm." Florina said as she continued to attack.

Every attack slowly moved Roxy towards a corner of the room that they were in. As she noticed that she was running out of room Roxy knew that thing where going to get worse.

"This will finish you." Florina yelled at Roxy as she watched the back into the corner.

At the exact moment that Florina shot the power blast at Roxy Isaac jumped right into the path of the oncoming blast and took the full force of it.

"Isaac!" Lockette yelled seeing her friend crumble to the ground.

"Good Sonia will be happy that Isaac has fallen." Florina said with a smile.

"Florina, if you let Roxy and the rest of them go I will willingly go with you." Amelia said.

Florina turned back towards her friend and smiled, "Fine then we are leaving now."

"Lockette I want you to stay here." Amelia said looking at the little pixie, "everything will be ok I believe that you will all rescue me."

Lockette just nodded and flew over to where Roxy and Nikea were standing near Isaac. Florina grabbed Amelia's arm and dragged her out of the room.

"Is Isaac ok?" Lockette asked looking at Roxy.

"I think he should be ok, he is still breathing." Roxy said watching Isaac.

"We need to get out of here before Florina changes her mind and comes back." Nikea said as she started to lift Isaac's body off of the ground onto her shoulder.

Roxy helped Nikea carry Isaac out of the school and noticed Ms. Faragonda and Saladin coming towards them.

"What happened?" Saladin asked.

"He took a sword strike to his back and a power blast that were meant for me." Roxy said as her and Nikea slowly put Isaac down on the ground.

"Where is Amelia?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"She willingly went with Florina to get us out of there." Nikea said as she looked at the school which was now on fire.

"Why didn't you tell us that Florina had been found?" Roxy asked looking right at Ms. Faragonda.

"We didn't tell you because we just found out that she had gone to Sonia for some reason." Ms. Faragonda said.

"The reason she told us was to get revenge and in her mind to save Amelia." Roxy said as she breathed in hard to catch her breath.

"Revenge against whom?" Saladin questioned.

"The rest of our friends." Lockette's small voice said.

"I want you two to go back to Earth and tell the girls what has happened." Ms. Faragonda said.

"I also want you to take Isaac with you when you go." Saladin added, "In his condition Sonia could kill him to easily right now."

"Ok but what are you going to do?" Roxy asked.

"We are going to get as many of the trapped people out as we can and then we will go to Cloud Tower to regroup for now." Ms. Faragonda said as she started to walk back towards the school.

"Use this to get to Earth; it has enough power to get you there but not back." Saladin said as he handed Roxy the transporter before he went to catch up with Ms. Faragonda.

Looking back at the school with tears in their eyes one more time Roxy activated the device and all five of them were off to Earth.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The three of them appeared in a alley not far from the street.

"Do you know where we are?" Nikea asked looking around.

"Yea we are only a couple of blocks from my house." Roxy replied, "Let's get going."

After carrying Isaac to her house with Nikea's help Roxy knocked on the door. A few moments later a light was on inside the house and the door opened.

"Do you know what time it is?" A man asked as he yawned.

"I'm sorry to wake you up dad but we need help." Roxy said.

At that moment, Klaus's eyes opened wide to see his daughter and Nikea standing there with someone on their shoulders.

"What happened?" Klaus asked as he helped the girls get Isaac into the house onto the couch in the living room.

"This is Isaac and he got hurt saving me twice, we were told to bring him to Earth." Roxy said, "Where's mom?"

"She's still asleep, I'll go get her." Klaus said as he began to run up the stairs. "Don't you think that we should take him to a hospital?"

"No they would ask too many questions since he was hurt by a sword strike and a magic blast, they might not be able to treat him properly." Roxy said watching for her mom.

A few moments later Morgana came down the stairs to see what was happening.

"Roxy and Nikea welcome back." Morgana said as she hugged her daughter.

"Hi mom, could you take a look at our friend and see if you can help him while I go and get the girls?" Roxy asked guiding her mom over to Isaac.

When Morgana saw Isaac she gasped.

"What happened to him." Morgana asked looking at the injured specialist.

"He was hurt while saving Roxy." Nikea said looking at Isaac.

"I'll do what I can but you better go get the girls, I just hope they don't get mad being woke up at two in the morning." Morgana said as she started to try and heal Isaac's wounds.

"I'll be back in a little bit with the girls." Roxy said as she transformed.

Nikea walked outside with Roxy and watched as she flew off into the sky. After Roxy had left Nikea opened the bag to let Piff and Lockette out and the three of them went back inside of the house.

A few minutes later Roxy was outside of the Winx's apartment pounding on the door and ringing the door bell. After a few moments the door opened.

"This better be important, I just got to sleep." Stella said with anger in her voice until she noticed who was standing outside the door, "Roxy what are you doing here?"

"Stella we need to get the other girls up and get over to my house now." Roxy said as she started to walk in.

"What's happened?" Stella said as she walked to one of the bedrooms.

"A lot of things have happened, but right now it is important to hurry a life hangs in the balance." Roxy said as she headed towards Bloom's room.

At that moment Musa walked out of her bedroom and walked to Tecna's room.

"I heard what you said Rox, I wake Tecna up." Musa said with a smile.

"You ok Musa?" Stella asked, you were the first to go to sleep last night."

"Yea, just couldn't really sleep, had a feeling something bad was going to happen." Musa said as she knocked on Tecna's door.

After everyone was awake they all transformed and went outside to fly off to Roxy's house.

"So Roxy what happened to make you have to come over to our house in the middle of the night?" Stella asked again.

"Alfea is gone, and the guy who helped save me, Nikea, Piff, and Lockette is in very bad shape." Roxy said.

Watching the girl's faces terror could be seen in them.

"What happened?" Bloom asked.

"Sonia and Florina." Roxy said looking away from the girls.

"Florina!" the girls yelled.

"Yes, Florina was one of the two to attack Alfea." Roxy said as they neared her house.

When the all entered the house the girls could see Isaac lying on the couch with Morgana using her powers to try and heal him.

"Morgana I'll take over." Bloom said as she kneeled down next to Isaac.

"Thanks Bloom, all I could do was just to send energy into him to keep him alive." Morgana said as she began to breathe heavily.

As Bloom began to heel Isaac's wounds the color in his face began to return. Lockette came over and was happy to see Isaac was looking better.

"Ok now tell us everything that happened." Layla said looking at Roxy and Nikea.

"Well yesterday after we got back to Alfea and had a talk with Ms. Faragonda we went back to our dorm room and were just talk with each other." Nikea began, "After a little bit Isaac walked by and Lockette wanted him to meet Piff."

"We meet one another before the girls got back to Alfea and we became friends" Lockette said as she watched Bloom.

"After Roxy told him to come into the room Piff flew up onto his head and he fell asleep." Nikea said.

"That is my little one for you." Layla said as she hugged Piff, "She can always tell who needs sweet dreams."

"He really did need them." Lockette added in.

"Well after he feel asleep we all decided to go and get something to eat. After we got to the kitchen and got some fruit and were about to sit down we heard an explosion in the distance. Lockette got nervous and wanted to go find Piff to make sure that she was ok." Roxy said looking at everyone, "While we were heading back to the dorm in all of the confusion of the attack that Sonia and Florina had started Amelia and Lockette got separated from us."

"As we looked for them we ran into Isaac again who had Piff with him in a makeshift bag using one of my pillowcases" Nikea said, "We then heard a scraping sound coming form down the hallway, He told me to take Piff and hid to keep her safe since I still don't have my transformation yet so I did and didn't see what happened during the fight that Roxy and Isaac were in with the specialist that was scraping his sword all over the place with."

"I'll take over here, the specialists came at me with an attack and Isaac jumped in front of it for me that's where the scar on his back came from." Roxy said with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I got the next part Roxy, after he stopped the specialist we found Amelia in a classroom with Florina and Lockette was with her. We snuck into the room without being seen and got as close as possible to try and save Amelia and Lockette if the opportunity presented itself. While we were listening to their conversation we heard Florina blaming you girls for the destruction of Reanis. Before Amelia could talk any sense into Florina a piece of the ceiling fell and Isaac pushed us out of the way of it. When Florina saw Roxy she started to attack Roxy till she was backed into a corner, when she was about to attack Roxy with the final blow he jumped in front of the power blast and took it full force."

"Amelia then agreed to go with Florina if she would spare us." Roxy said as she wiped some tears away from her eyes, "After they left we got outside of the school and found Ms. Faragonda and professor Saladin and they told us to come and tell you what happened, they also said that after they saved everyone that they could they were going to go to Cloud Tower, the last thing we saw was Alfea in flames, you all know the rest."

Everyone in the room gasped at the story that was just told to them.

"I hope everyone is ok." Flora said silently.

Bloom had walked over and put a hand on Flora's shoulder and just smiled before she gave her friend a hug.

"Is Isaac going to be ok?" Nikea asked.

"Yea, I healed his wounds but he is going to need some sleep for now." Bloom said with a smile.

"So what are we going to do?" Stella asked.

"Right now we need to rest it is too late to do anything tonight." Tecna said.

"If that's the case you girls can stay here for the rest of the night and can decide what to do in the morning." Morgana said as she stood up.

"No we'll head back home and come back in a few hours after we all get some sleep, we'll also fill the guys in before we come over and have them meet us here." Layla said as she stood up.

"Ok girls see you in a while." Roxy said as she walked her friends outside.

"Lockette you could either stay here with your new friend or come with us to our house for now." Bloom said as she watched Lockette fly back and forth from the door to Bloom.

Lockette smiled and flew back inside Roxy's house.

"I keep a good eye on her tonight." Roxy said.

"Thanks, I know she is in good hands." Bloom said with a smile, "I know she is worried about his health."

With that the Winx Girls transformed and flew back to their house for the rest of the night. Walking back inside Roxy saw Lockette sleeping by Isaac and Nikea passed out on the floor; she walked to a hallway closet and grabbed two blankets and walked back to the front room and placed one on Nikea and the other on Isaac before she walked to a chair and sat down and fell asleep.

After what felt like only a few minutes Roxy was woken up by the doorbell. Getting up with a yawn she walked over to the door and opened it and saw everyone standing outside.

"Come on in everyone." Roxy said, "I'll go get Nikea."

After the two returned and entered the kitchen they sat down at the table with everyone else around it.

"So what's the plan?" Brandon asked.

"First we need to get back to Magix and save Amelia, and then we need to stop Sonia and Florina." Bloom said, "I know Florina is your friend but she needs to be stopped."

"I know, but if we can save her without hurting her it would be better." Roxy said as she thought about what had to be done.

"Do we even know where the two of them are?" Helia asked.

"I got in contact with Ms. Faragonda before the others woke up and she told me that Sonia has been tracked to a cabin just to the east of the city of Magix." Tecna said, "That's why I told Timmy to bring your transporter with you."

"I've got it right here." Timmy said as he placed it on the table.

"Ok, but before we go can we go get something to eat?" Nikea asked, "We haven't eaten since yesterday."

"How about we go to that little restaurant down the street?" Stella asked.

"Ok anything will do." Nikea said as her stomach growled.

"Timmy just leave that there, I'll go tell my parents we'll be right back after we get something to eat." Roxy said as she walked toward the stairs.

After coming back down the stairs she thought that she had seen Isaac's eyes open but when she walked over to check they were closed. She joined everyone outside and they all walked to the restaurant. After entering everyone but Flora took a seat at a table and watched Flora order breakfast for everyone. After she was done ordering she walked over to the table and sat down.

"Be out in a few minutes." Flora said.

While waiting for the food jokes were told and laughter filled the room. A few minutes later the waitress came up with the food. Everyone was happy with what Flora had ordered them.

After eating and paying for the food everyone got up and exited the door and started to walk back to Roxy's house. As they entered the door they saw Lockette crying on the floor.

"Lockette what happened?" Bloom asked picking the pixie up off of the floor.

"I told him not to go but he would not listen." Lockette said while she was still crying.

"Told who not to go?" Layla asked.

Before Lockette could answer Roxy ran to the kitchen and then to the living room and came back with a shocked face.

"What's wrong Roxy?" Brandon asked.

"Isaac and the transporter are gone." Roxy said.

"He told me that he had to go and save Amelia and did not want anyone else to get hurt." Lockette said with tears still in her eyes.

"He didn't." Riven said.

"I thought that I saw his eyes open before we left but when I checked they were closed." Roxy said, "I think that he heard everything we said and left to try and save Amelia alone."

"He is going to get himself killed." Flora said, "We need to go and help him out."

"I know Flora but we'll have to leave Roxy and the others." Musa said looking at the others.

"Just go and help him out, we'll wait here." Roxy said.

"Ok then Winx Believix." Bloom announced, the girls transformed and vanished.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

As Isaac appeared he looked around before he headed in the direction that he heard the house Sonia was staying in. Breathing heaver then he normally would Isaac thought to himself "Maybe this was not a good idea." Continuing for another few minutes he finally saw what looked like a house

"That must be it." Isaac said to himself.

When Isaac neared the front of the house he saw Richard standing guard outside. Taking a few more quiet steps he got near the entrance without being seen. Isaac quietly took out both of his phantoblades and readied himself to attack if needed.

As he watched Isaac could see that Richard was sound asleep on his feet. Quietly Isaac snuck into the house without waking him up. Isaac started to look in each room. He could not find any sign of Amelia but he did find a staircase.

As Isaac descended the stairs he could feel a darkness coming from below. When he finally got to the bottom of the stairs Isaac was greeted by Sonia with a "Hello Isaac I have been expecting you."

"Where is Amelia?" Isaac questioned.

"She's here but that is none of your concern." Sonia said with a smirk.

Grabbing both of his phantoblade and releasing them he readied himself in his attack stance.

"Sonia you have no one with you this time things will end between us." Isaac said with clinched teeth.

As Isaac charged to attack an energy blast hit him from an angle that he could not see knocking him up against the wall. Before he lost consciousness he saw Florina walking out of the shadows.

"What do you want to do with him now Sonia?" Florina asked looking at Isaac.

"Let's lock him up in the dungeon right next to Amelia for right now." Sonia said with a smirk on her face, "That way when he wakes up he can see her but do nothing to get her out of here."

"That sounds like fun, but who are we going to get to guard him to make sure that he can't escape?" Florina asked as she turned her face towards Sonia with a wicked smile on it.

"How about the three witches, that just showed up a couple of days ago." Sonia said.

"Ok that sounds good." Florina said as she easily lifted Isaac off of the floor and carried him to the dungeon.

After throwing him into a cell Florina was stopped by the person in the next cell.

"What did you do to him?" Amelia asked.

"I just knocked him out for now but the fun has just started." Florina said looking at Amelia.

After Florina left Amelia walk over to the side of the cell nearest Isaac and tried to wake him up.

"Isaac, Isaac are you ok?" Amelia called out.

After a few minutes of no response Amelia went to the bed and sat down. Just sitting there she felt like everything was her fault for what happened to Isaac. A few minutes later while Amelia was crying into her hands Isaac started to wake up.

With blurry eyes Isaac stood up trying to look around and see where he was. After a few minutes his vision came back to normal and he saw Amelia in the cell right across from him.

"Amelia are you ok?" Isaac asked as he reached out to her.

"Yes I'm ok." Amelia said as she looked at Isaac. "I'm sorry you got hurt again because of me."

"No it's not your fault I came here to rescue you because I wanted to." Isaac said.

At that moment the two people could hear footsteps coming towards the dungeon. When the door opened they could see three girls standing there. One was wearing a dull navy blue one-piece suit and a royal blue cape, with a darker shade of blue boots. She was also wearing fingerless gloves and dark blue eye shadow. Another was wearing an indigo bodysuit with no sleeves, and Capri-style pants. She also was wearing light purple gloves, and indigo ankle boots and indigo eye shadow. The third was wearing a maroon dress and matching maroon fingerless gloves that go to her elbows. She also was wearing matching maroon tights and high-heeled boots. She had on maroon eye shadow.

"I can't believe that we have to watch prisoners." One of the girls complained.

"I know what you mean." Another girl said.

"Darcy, Stormy shut your mouths at least those two are strong enough to handle the Winx girls." The final girl said.

"Icy do you think that we will be ok staying here with those two?" Darcy asked.

"As long as we stay out of their way then we'll be fine." Icy said as she looked at the first prisoner, "so what's your name?"

"Amelia." Amelia said with fear in her voice.

After sending a few spells at Amelia to scare her some more the three turned to see the other prisoner. When Icy saw who it was she could not believe who it was.

"Is that you Isaac?" Icy asked.

"That's my name but how do you know it I have never seen you before." Isaac said with a confused look on his face.

"I knew one of the families that you stayed with when you were younger that's all." Icy said coldly.

"I don't remember ever seeing you at any time." Isaac complained.

"Just know that I know you and that is all you need to know." Icy said looking at Isaac.

"Ok fine." Isaac said as he sat down on the bed.

"I guess it is time that we go and get you dinner." Darcy said looking at the two prisoners.

The three witches walked back up stairs and grabbed the two small plates for the people down stairs.

"So what's up with you and the guy down stairs?" Stormy asked.

"It's just like I said." Icy said as she gave Stormy a look that told her to leave the subject alone.

After heading back down the witches threw the plates into the cells and watched as Amelia and Isaac ate the food.

"You two stay down here while I take these back up." Icy said as she grabbed the two plates.

After she sat down the two plates she could hear talking coming from the other room.

"So tomorrow we are going to let Richard kill Isaac?" Florina asked.

"Yes, he has been waiting for this opportunity to get even for what happened at Alfea." Sonia answered.

Icy walked back down to the cells and looked into the one with Isaac in it.

"Isaac tomorrow they are going to kill you." Icy said with a smirk on her face.

"This is not good what are you going to do Isaac?" Amelia asked.

"There's nothing he can do." Darcy said with a smile on her face.

Looking at everyone in the dungeon Icy stood up.

"You two can keep these two under control for now alone I need to go and check something." Icy said as she headed for the stairs.

After walking up the stairs Icy walked to a door and knocked on it.

"Yes come in." Sonia said as she sat in a chair in her room.

"Sorry to bother you but I was just wondering something." Icy said as she walked into the room.

"Could it be did the Winx girls really attack Reanis?" Sonia questioned.

Icy speechless just shook her head.

"Thought so." Sonia said with a smile, "No they did not I did."

"I knew that those goody goodies could not have done it." Icy said as she sat down, "so what happened?"

"When I got to Reanis, a girl with violet hair and purple eyes welcomed me not knowing who I was, after I had told her that I was a friend of Florina she told me that she was her younger sister and said that I should go and meet their parents. As I entered the palace, I was brought to a room to wait for the King and Queen to come and meet me. While there waiting I looked through the books that were in there and found one that talked about a spell that would make a planet slowly fad away. I decided to try the spell while no one was there with me. After finishing the spell the King and Queen entered and saw who I was but before they could react I had opened a portal to a realm of darkness the same place I sent the pixie's to mind you and sent the King and Queen and Florina's sister through it. The palace knights were just so pathetic that I just left them there to fad away with the realm." Sonia said with a smile thinking back at what she had done.

"So how did you make it so no one could get off of the realm?" Icy asked.

"I used a spell that stopped all transports from leaving the ground and that realm did not have any transporters like they did at Red Fountain." Sonia said with a giggle.

"Thanks I was just wondering what happened." Icy said as she got up.

"Remember this if Florina finds out that it was I that destroyed her realm then I will punish you three very harshly." Sonia said as she gave Icy a face that even set chill down the ice witch's spine.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Icy said as she got to the door.

As Icy was walking down the hall to go back down stairs she looked in one of the open doors, she saw Florina fuming inside.

"You ok?" Icy asked as she took a step inside.

"Sonia was the one that killed my family and destroyed my realm, how do you think I feel?" Flroina asked as her face was turning red with anger.

"How did you find out?" Icy asked with shock.

"I was walking by when you two were talking and overheard your conversation." Florina said looking strait at Icy.

"Ok, don't tell her that you found out and bid your time reading all of the books here to learn spells that you could use to get your revenge on her." Icy said as she picked up one of the books off of the floor.

"Fine, I will get my revenge on her as soon as I can though." Florina said as she grabbed the book from Icy's hand.

"That's fine with me." Icy said as she walked out of the door.

Continuing down the hallway Icy was thinking of what Stormy and Darcy would think when they found out how Sonia tricked Florina about what happened to her realm.

When she got down stairs she could see Stormy and Darcy sitting around not doing anything.

"You two are not going to believe what I just heard while I was upstairs." Icy said with a smile.

"What was it?" Darcy said as she stood up.

"Sonia admitted that she was the one to destroy Reanis." Icy said.

"You think that Florina would get mad if she found out?" Stormy asked.

"She already does and wants revenge for it." Icy said.

"So we better not get between those two." Darcy said.

"If you two want to do anything before we have to stay here for rest of the night guarding these two you better do it now." Icy said as she looked at Stormy and Darcy.

"Thanks we'll be back in a little bit." Darcy said as her and Stormy began to walk toward the door of the dungeons.

"Isaac, I can't tell you why but tonight I am going to get you out of here I just can't let you die tomorrow." Icy said as she walked up closer to Isaac's cell.

"Ok but I am not leaving without Amelia." Isaac said with some skepticism in his voice.

"Ok then I will think of a way to get both of you out." Icy said looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was coming.

After a few minutes both Stormy and Darcy returned from what they were doing. That night while they were all just sitting around doing nothing Icy stood up and walked to the door pf the dungeons.

"Where are you going?" Stormy Asked.

"I'm just stretching my legs a little." Icy said as she stepped outside the door.

Icy noticed two phantoblades sitting on a shelf across from her, she walked over and grabbed both and hid them behind her back. After taking the two blades she returned back inside the dungeons and walked up to Isaac's cell and snuck the two blades from behind her back. She tossed them into the cell without Stormy or Darcy noticing. Isaac quickly hid both blades out of sight and just nodded while Icy watched.

"Girls I can't tell you why but we are going to bust these two out of here tonight." Icy said as she turned toward Stormy and Darcy.

"What, you have got to be kidding." Stormy complained.

"You are going to have to give us a good reason why we should break them out." Darcy said looking at Icy.

"I will tell you why just not now." Icy said as she walked over to the door of the dungeons.

"Fine but it better be a good reason." Darcy said as she stood up.

"No one is out there so Stormy use your powers to open the cell doors." Icy said as she turned around.

"Fine." Stormy said before she sent electricity into the locks melting them.

After the two doors were open Icy walked into Amelia's cell and grabbed her by the arm. Amelia fell off the bed to the floor with a thud when Icy pulled her.

"Get up." Icy said looking at Amelia.

"Icy what did you do to her?" Isaac asked.

"I just pulled her to get her up." Icy said.

"Where did you grab her?" Isaac questioned.

"Her arm." Icy said with a puzzled face. "What's wrong with her?"

"She is a vision fairy and since you touched her are she is seeing your future right now." Isaac said as he ran over to Amelia's side.

After her vision had finished Amelia looked up at Icy with tears in her eyes.

"I understand why you are doing this Icy." Amelia said.

"What did you see?" Darcy asked trying to get answers for why Icy was doing this.

"I saw her death and she said something that surprised me." Amelia said.

"What did she say?" Stormy asked.

"You will find out soon, that is all I will say." Amelia said as she stood up.

"So I don't have long to live?" Icy asked.

"I am sorry I don't know how long but the vision was not to far into the future." Amelia said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Ok we better get going if we are leaving." Icy said looking back towards the door, "Darcy open a portal out of here to some place outside."

"Fine." Darcy said as she opened the portal.

After they all entered the portal they were outside in the forest not far from the cabin. Within a few seconds they heard some sounds coming from behind them. Isaac gripped his blades and got ready to attack if need be but was happy that he did not need to attack when they turned to see where the sound came from.

"Girls you are not going to believe who I just found over here." A familiar voice said.

Everyone turned around to see the Winx Club girls.

"Icy what are you witches doing to our friends?" Bloom asked demandingly.

"Listen Bloom we are not here for a fight, I have my reasons, we were just saving Isaac and she got to come along for the trip." Icy said, "Now we are leaving."

After the quick explanation Icy, Stormy and Darcy left the scene without incident.

"We better get out of here before they notice that we are gone." Isaac said as he pulled out the transporter and activated it.

Within a few seconds everyone was on Earth.

"What did you think you were doing?" Riven yelled.

"I'm sorry but I did not want anyone else to get hurt, I thought that I could get in and out without any trouble." Isaac said.

"That's not a good reason for what you did, you could have gotten yourself killed." Stella yelled.

"I know and I am sorry." Isaac said with tears filling his eyes.

"As long as you don't do anything like this again we'll let it slide this one time." Bloom said.

After saying that, all of the girls except Amelia gave Isaac a hug.

"Were just glad you are ok." Nikea said.

"Thanks." Isaac responded.

"So what is our next move?" Helia asked.

"We need to go back to Magix and reconnect with Ms. Faragonda and Saladin before we stop Sonia and Florina." Brandon said as he looked at everyone.

"Ok her Timmy I think this will help." Isaac said as he gave the transporter back.

"Amelia I want you to stay here for your safety with Lockette and Piff." Bloom said as she looked at the scared girl.

"Ok." Amelia sheepishly said.

"Next stop Magix." Timmy said as he activated the transporter.

Amelia took a few steps back and watched as her friends one by one jump through the vortex and they were gone for the final battle.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The position that Timmy had put into the transporter was right near Cloud Tower.

"Ok everyone lets get going we need to talk to Ms. Faragonda and Saladin now" Bloom said as she looked at everyone else.

As they all neared Cloud Tower they could see that a major battle had taken place there because of the smoke coming off of the tower. Seeing the condition of Cloud Tower everyone's hearts felt like they had dropped to the pit of there stomachs.

"I hope they are ok there." Helia said with a gulp at the sight.

"Let's get going." Riven said as he ran ahead of everyone.

When they arrived at the tower they saw that it was being guarded by many solders from different realms.

"What's going on?" Layla asked as they approached.

After a few minutes of looking around they saw a familiar face in the crowd.

"Sky!" Bloom yelled to get his attention.

"It's good to see all of you." Sky said as he walked up.

"What's up man?" Brandon asked.

"Well when I got back to Eraklyon and told my dad what was happening and he told me to gather the elite troops of the castle, while I was doing that he called Domino, Solaria, and Andros who also sent troops to help defend Cloud Tower." Sky said as he looked at all of the troops around the school.

"So where are Ms. Faragonda and Saladin?" asked Stella.

"Follow me." Sky said as he turned to go into the school.

After entering the school and going to the second level everyone entered a classroom to find Ms. Faragonda, Saladin, Ms. Griffin and King Oritel talking to one another.

"Excuse me but the others have arrived." Sky said politely.

Turning to see the people entering the room Ms. Faragonda smiled as the stood up.

"It's good to see you girls and boys did you save Amelia?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"Yes. But not until this idiot got captured himself." Riven said as he looked at Isaac.

"What happened?" Saladin asked.

"While we went to get something to eat he grabbed the transporter that I left at Roxy's house and came back to Magix to try and save Amelia alone." Timmy said as he stepped forward.

Saladin gave a look to Isaac that made him take a step back.

"Well the thing that surprised us the most was that the Trix were the ones to get them out of Sonia's place, we could not even get close without being seen it was to heavily guarded." Bloom said.

"The Trix did what!" Sky said with shock in his voice.

"They really did rescue those two." Stella said.

"So what happened here?" Layla asked.

"Well we have been attacked by waves of monsters and we have been able to fend them off with the help of the forces from the other realms." Saladin said as he stood up. "I don't know how much longer we can hold out though."

"Your father has been a great help Bloom." Sky said as he looked at Oritel.

"Thanks but I can not take all of the credit for defending the school Sky." Oritel said, "It has been because of everyone here."

The meeting went on for another hour before it was interrupted.

"I am sorry sir." A soldier from Eraklyon said as he opened the door.

"What is it?" Oritel asked.

"We have just received information that Sonia and Florina have been sighted heading toward the city of Magix." The soldier said.

"This is not good we don't have any defensive units in the city right now." Ms. Faragonda said.

"I know but we can not spare any units to send to the city." Saladin said.

"I think that we should go; besides Florina said she wanted revenge on us." Bloom said as she stood up.

"If the girls are going then so are the specialists." Brandon said looking at everyone.

With everyone in the room agreeing the Fairies and Specialists ran to the front of the school and went outside.

"Nikea I want you to stay here." Bloom said as she turned around.

"But I want to help out." Nikea complained.

"I know you do, but right now in this fight you not being able to transform or being trained to use a sword will just be a liability in the battle." Bloom said looking at her friend.

"I know I can't transform but there must be something that I can do." Nikea said looking at Bloom with tears in her eyes.

"I know that you must feel like you can't do anything right now my dear but you can help us defend Cloud Tower." Ms. Faragonda said as she walked out of the school, "You see Bloom and the others have fought people like this before and they don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know but I just want to help save Florina if we can." Nikea said as she looked at Ms. Faragonda.

"Listen Nikea I know you are scared for all of us but you need to believe that we can win this fight that is the best think you can do for us." Flora said as she watched the crying girl.

"Ok then I will wait here for all of you to return." Nikea said as she wiped away some tears, "Don't worry nothing will happen to Cloud Tower while you all are fighting, I'll make sure of it."

"Thanks that will be a big help." Layla said.

"Ok let's get going already." Riven said.

After walking to the edge of the forest near the school Sky stopped everyone and guided them over to some bushes.

"I'm happy that I brought these with me from Eraklyon." Sky said as he removed the bushes to reveal seven hoverbikes.

"These will let us get there in no time without making the girls use their powers before they need to." Brandon said as he looked at the hoverbikes.

Everyone got on a bike in tandem until Roxy had to choose who to ride with.

"Well it's either me or Isaac which one you going to choose Roxy?" Layla asked as she looked at her friend.

"I'll ride with who ever is the better driver." Roxy said with a little fear in her eyes.

"Then you better ride with Layla, I have only drove these things a few times in my life." Isaac said as he put his helmet on.

After Isaac said that Roxy put her helmet on and jumped on the back of Layla's bike.

"Everyone ready" Sky asked. When everyone nodded he said "then let's go."

As they neared the city of Magix they could see smoke in the distance.

"That does not look good." Bloom said when she saw the smoke.

When they finally reached the city horror filled their eyes as the saw the remains of the city standing in front of them.

"What happened here?" Stella asked.

"I don't know but I hope the citizens got out ok." Sky said as he looked around.

Everyone got off of the bikes and began to look around the city for signs that people got out ok. After looking for a bit, Bloom cam upon a ruin of an apartment. Looking through the rooms she found some food on a table and checked it, she was horrified to find it still warm. Looking in another building Roxy and Layla came upon a doll lying on the floor like it had just been dropped. When everyone had come back to where they had left their bikes they realized that whatever had attacked the city had done it before anyone in the city could react.

Laughter was heard from behind them, "Do you like what I did with the city here?" Sonia asked as she watched everyone turning around.

"Why did you do this?" Flora asked with tears filling her eyes.

"Why you ask, it is because Amelia and Isaac got away from us, and I wasn't the one that decide to do this Florina did." Sonia said.

Tears now filling everyone else's eyes Bloom stepped forward.

"Sonia we will never forgive you for doing this." Bloom said as anger was building up in her, "Girls it's time to transform."

After transforming the girls flew up to where Sonia and prepared themselves to attack.

Sonia released some of her dark powers and blew the girls right back down to the ground.

"You know you girls are pathetic." Sonia said as she looked at everyone, "I might as well not even bother battling you myself."

After a few moments the same gargoyles that they had battled before reappeared. Looking at these creatures everyone knew that this was not going to be an easy fight.

"Girls you try and stop Sonia we'll try and stop these things." Sky said as he released his Blue long sword phantoblade.

Following him Brandon released his Green Broadsword phantoblade, Riven released his purple scimitar phantoblade, Timmy grabbed his Laser Gun, Helia put on his Laser string glove, and Isaac released his orange and white phantoblades.

"Are you sure that you can handle those things?" Layla asked.

"Yea will be fine." Riven said looking at the gargoyles.

Flying back to where Sonia was Roxy was hit by a dark power blast and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Where did that come from?" Musa asked as she looked around.

Finally they noticed Florina flying near a building as it fell to the ground.

"Florina how could you do that?" Layla yelled.

"I did it because I hate you girls." Florina said with a giggle.

"Girls go and stop those two I'll protect Roxy." Isaac yelled to everyone.

"Ok, thanks Isaac." Bloom yelled down to him.

After running over to Roxy Isaac began to cut down the gargoyles that had surrounded her. During that time Florina flew over to Sonia.

"After this easy fight what do you think we should do next?" Florina asked as she looked over to Sonia.

"How about we destroy one of their realms first but which one?" Sonia said.

"How about we start with the realm that Valtor was defeated on?" Florina said looking at Layla.

"That sounds like fun how about I use the same spell that I used on Linphea?" Sonia asked with a smile on her face looking at Flora.

The rage was building in both girls rose to unimaginable levels.

"We will never let you two, harm another realm again." Both girls yelled simultaneously.

At that moment a white light enveloped both Layla and Flora.

"What's happening to them?" Musa yelled out.

"I don't know." Tecna said.

When the light faded Flora was still in sight but no one could se Layla.

"Where's Layla?" Bloom asked.

"I don't know but look at Flora she looks different." Stella said as she looked at her friend.

Everyone took a closer look at Flora and saw that she did in fact look different. She was now wearing her fuchsia midriff-bearing top but had on Layla's turquoise blue pants that stopped below her knees with a lime green tutu-styled ruffle on both legs a yellow string was tied around the waist to keep it in place. She was wearing an elbow-length peach-colored glove on her left arm and purple and pink flower-themed wristband on her right wrist. She was wearing pink, fuchsia, and white platform high-heeled boots and a lime green chocker with golden diamonds hanging down from it around her neck. Her honey color hair was now ankle length with dark brown highlights. Her wings were arched shaped lined in Jade, the background of the wing hot pink on the bottom to orange in the middle to yellow on the top. When Flora opened her eyes her left eye was cerulean while her right eye was jade.

Everyone was shocked at what they were seeing.

"Flora are you ok?" Musa asked looking at the new look.

"Yes I feel fine but we need to stop these two." Flora said as she turned toward Sonia and Florina.

"I am not impressed with the new look girl." Sonia said as she readied an electric attack.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Sonia released her attack right at Flora, but missed when Flora moved easily dodging the attack.

"Stay still you little girl." Sonia said as she kept shooting attack after attack missing.

Flora stopped moving and just smiled at Sonia.

Everyone was shocked to see Flora moving at the speed she would be using her Speedix wings but she was not using them.

"Morphix Thunder." Flora called out as a vine of ivy made out of Morphix grew out of the ground and wrapped around Sonia's body pulling her down to the ground.

"What's going on that was a mix of Flora's and Layla's attacks." Musa said with a surprised voice.

Flora flew down near Sonia and smiled again as she used her Summer Thunder attack to create more vines to wrap around Sonia.

Before Flora could do anything else Florina sent a dark power blast at her knocking her through the wall of a building she was standing next to.

"Flora." Helia called out.

As the smoke settled Flora walked out of the rubble and flew up near Florina and used her Autumn's Wind attack. The attack hit Florina so hard that it sent her flying away.

As Flora turned her attention back to Sonia she fell from the sky and hit the ground leaving a small crater in it.

Helia ran over to where Flora had just fallen and started to climb into the crater.

"Flora are you ok." Helia called into the smoke that had yet to settle.

As the smoke finally settled Helia could see both Flora and Layla in the bottom of the crater.

"Girls Flora and Layla are down here I need help to get them out." Helia called from inside the hole.

Bloom was the first to arrive and helped Helia get both Flora and Layla out of the hole.

"Are they going to be alright." Helia asked as he looked at both girls.

"Yea, we'll be ok." Layla said as she tried to stand up, "we're just drained of magic right now."

"What happened?" Stella asked as she flew over.

"I don't know all I remember is the urge to protect everyone being the only thing that I was thinking about." Flora said as she sat up.

"Told you I was not impressed." Sonia said looking at everyone.

"You're the one that is trapped." Musa said.

"For the moment." Sonia said as she burst free of all of the vines.

"Great now were back to square one." Stella complained.

Sonia let out electric attack after electric attack hitting Stella, Layla, Flora, and Helia knocking them unconscious. Walking up to Bloom with a smile on her face she looked at her with joy.

"Now we will end this fight with you girls as the losers." Sonia said.

Before Sonia could use an attack to hit Bloom with a voice out of nowhere was heard.

"Blizzard." Was called out; before a blizzard of ice and snow started.

"Where did this attack come from?" Sonia asked while covering her eyes to try and see who attacked her.

"Duplication." Another voice said from out of nowhere.

When the blizzard subsided Sonia saw Icy, Stormy, and Darcy standing near Bloom and the others.

"What are you witches doing with them?" Sonia yelled looking at the sight.

"We'll we just want to stop you that is all." Stormy said.

Looking at where the others were unconscious Sonia noticed that they were gone.

"Where did those four go?" Sonia complained.

"I moved them to a safer spot with my duplication spell." Darcy said as she looked at the others still not awake.

At that moment Florina returned from wherever she had been flying to.

"Darkness Windstorm" Florina called out.

The wind began to pick up to the point everyone except Florina was having trouble standing up.

"I am getting sick of her." Stormy said as she steadied herself.

"Twister Fury." Stormy called out which cancelled out Florina's attack.

"How did you do that?" Florina yelled.

"Simple, Stormy used a wind going in the opposite direction to calm both of them down." Tecna said.

Sonia flew back and sent a thunder attack at Stormy shocking her to one knee. Looking at Stormy, now on her knee Sonia just laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Stormy asked as she stood up.

"You witches, you think that you can stop me." Sonia said as she continued to laugh.

"Now's my chance." Florina whispered to herself.

Florina opened a small distortion in the air and reached her arm inside pulling out the staff of a weapon. Watching Sonia still laughing at everyone Florina finished pull a scythe from the distortion and prepared herself to strike Sonia.

At that moment Isaac came running with both blades gripped tightly in his hands and jumped as Sonia.

"This will end now." Isaac yelled.

"Yes it will." Sonia said as she hit Isaac with a lighting attack that sent him flying through walls to a spot near where Roxy was still unconscious. As Isaac tried to stand up he just collapsed back to the ground.

Sonia slowly walked over near to where Isaac laid on the ground and looked at him.

"Now it is time to finish you." Sonia said as she flew up into the sky and raised her hands up she began to form ice shards.

After sending them flying at Isaac she laughed.

Before the Ice shards hit Isaac Icy jumped in front of them and was hit right in the back by many of them using her body as a shield.

At that moment Roxy woke up to see the sight of Icy shielding her and Isaac when she heard Icy whisper something that shocked her.

"Bloom." Roxy yelled, "You need to get over here."

After Bloom had flown over to where everyone was she looked at Roxy.

"What happened?" Bloom asked.

"I'll tell you in a few moments but you need to try and save her." Roxy said looking at Icy.

Bloom ran up to Icy and began to try and heal her.

"Bloom stop." Icy coughed.

"No I can save you." Bloom said as she continued to try and heal Icy.

Icy grabbed Bloom's arms to stop her.

"Bloom just stop, I knew I was going to die soon because of your friend Amelia." Icy said as she coughed again with blood coming out this time.

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked.

"When we help her and Isaac escape she had a vision of my future, she said that I was going to die but did not know when it was going to happen all she said was that it was going to be soon." Icy said weakly while trying to breath, "She also said she knew a secret that I was even hiding from Stormy and Darcy."

"What secret?" Bloom asked.

At that time Darcy had glided over to where Icy was laying on the ground.

"What are you doing Bloom try and heal her." Darcy said looking at Icy.

"Darcy I told her to stop." Icy said very weakly looking up at Darcy with a small smile, "I have only one last order as the leader of our group and that is that you and Stormy protect Isaac and listen to what he tells you two to do."

"Icy you said that you were keeping a secret from everyone what was it?" Bloom asked.

Icy turned her face back to Bloom and smiled.

"I had to protect him because Isaac is my." Icy said.

"He's your what?" Darcy asked.

Before Icy could tell them her body went limp.

"Icy what were you trying to say." Darcy said as she grabbed Icy's body and began to shake it.

"Darcy I'm sorry she's gone." Bloom said with tears in her eyes as she put a hand on Darcy's right shoulder.

"What was her secret?" Darcy said as tears began coming from her eyes.

"Isaac is her brother." Roxy said as she slowly stood up and stumbled over to the other two.

"Isaac is her what!" Bloom said with surprise in her voice.

"When she jumped in front of that attack she looked at Isaac and whispered I can't let anything happen to my brother." Roxy said, "I don't know if she could tell that I was close enough to her to hear what she said but I was in shock to hear it, that's when I yelled for you to come over and try to save her Bloom."

"So that's why she helped him to escape us." Sonia said as she walked towards the three people with Icy's body, "What a fool."

"What do you mean a fool wouldn't you want to save one of your family members?" Bloom asked looking at Sonia.

"I wouldn't let emotions like love of a family member get in the way of my plans like she did." Sonia said as she prepared to attack.

Bloom, Darcy, and Roxy closed their eyes and prepared to take the full force of the attack when Sonia just fell to the ground.

Roxy was the first to open her eyes and saw Sonia on the ground with Flroina standing over her laughing.

"What just happened?" Roxy asked.

"I just defeated Sonia for my master." Florina proclaimed.

"Your master I thought that you were working for Sonia." Bloom said as she opened her eyes.

"I was till I found a new more powerful master to serve." Florina said with a smile on her face.

"Who is your master?" Darcy yelled.

Florina just looked up into the sky to where a crack had formed in the sky.

"What is that?" Roxy asked as she saw the crack forming.

"I don't know but I don't like it." Bloom said as she looked closer at the crack as it started to get larger.

As they watched a glowing yellow eye was spotted in the crack and laughter was heard.

Hearing Daphne's Voice in her head Bloom began to worry.

"Sister you need to get away from that place right now." Daphne said sounding very scared.

Bloom looked at everyone around and stood up.

"We need to pull back for now and regroup, Darcy if we can get everyone over here do you think that you could get us all back to Cloud Tower with a transportation spell?" Bloom asked.

"I should be able to but I don't think Stormy will want to stop fighting someone is going to have to pull her through." Darcy said.

"Tecna!" Bloom called out.

After a few moments Tecna showed up and looked at the group of people around.

"What happened here?" Tecna asked.

"We'll tell you all in a little bit I need you to get a hold of everyone and tell them to get over here, also some one is going to have to drag Stormy with them." Bloom said as she started to walk over to Isaac.

After a few minutes everyone had gathered with Riven restraining Stormy. Darcy opened a teleportation tunnel and Riven through Stormy through before he lifted Isaac up off the ground and walked through himself. Sky helped Layla through while Brandon helped Stella, Timmy and Tecna helped Helia, and Bloom and Roxy carried Flora, Musa went through with Darcy carrying Icy's body to lay it to rest properly closing the portal behind them.

When everyone arrived, Ms. Faragonda and Ms. Griffin came to greet everyone.

"Welcome back but what happened?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"Flora and Layla gained new powers , Florina killed Sonia and is working for a new master now, who is behind that crack in the sky. Icy was killed protecting Isaac. We had to pull back to regroup." Bloom said as everyone walked into the school, "Daphne sounded scared right after that crack appeared."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"What did she say to you Bloom?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"She just said that we had to get out of there right away." Bloom said.

"What was this new power that you said Flora and Layla gained?" Ms. Griffin asked as she walked over to a chair in the classroom they had entered.

"Well a white light enveloped both of them, when it disappeared Flora was the only one that we could see, it looked like she was a mixture of both Flora's and Layla's transformation though. She was also moving at the speed we would with our Speedix wings and could use both her and Layla's attacks." Bloom said as she remembered what had happened.

"That was a lost fairy power that those two used." Ms. Faragonda said with shock in her eyes.

"What was the power they used?" Bloom asked looking at Ms. Faragonda.

"It is called Combineix, it is a very dangerous ability to use because it uses up all of the magic that the two fairies have in mere minutes." Ms. Faragonda said.

"So that is why Flora just fell from the sky and those two seemed so weak after Helia found them." Bloom said, "So how did those two use that power?"

"Combineix is when two fairies of the same level have the same feelings over whelm them and loose themselves to those feelings, what was said to make Flora and Layla act like they were one?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"Sonia threatened to destroy Andros like she did to Linphea." Bloom told both Ms. Faragonda and Ms. Griffin.

"Bloom please be very careful when any of you girls use that power." Ms. Faragonda said, "Could you please bring Darcy in here we want to ask her a few questions."

Bloom walked to the door and got Darcy from the hallway. Both returned to the classroom and sat down.

"So Darcy what is the story behind you two now working with the girls and the specialists?" Ms. Griffin asked looking at the scared witch.

"Well to tell you the truth Icy told us to protect Isaac and listen to what he tells us to do." Darcy said while looking down at the floor.

"Why did she want you two to protect Isaac?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"Because Icy was his sister." Bloom said.

Both Ms. Faragonda and Ms. Griffin gasped at that announcement.

"Everyone I need to tell you something that just came back to me and Story's memories, I'm sure that Isaac will remember this too when he wakes up." Darcy said as she looked up at the two headmistresses.

"What is it dear?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"When all four of us where young Icy and Isaac's mom took him to see a vision fairy to see what his future could hold, when they heard that his future was connected to the White Knight Prophesy a fear entered their mothers mind. She sent Isaac to a family member that could hide him and start to train him to fulfill the prophesy but before she did a spell was placed on me, Stormy, and Isaac to forget that he was related to Icy. The spell was to last for as long as we lived or until the time of Icy's death." Darcy said, "Sonia had found out about the prophesy and tried to kill Isaac all this time to stop it from happing."

"So that's why Isaac has been running from Sonia for all this time." Bloom said.

"Do you happen to know what the vision fairy's vision was?" Ms. Griffin asked.

"What I can remember is she said that a stone held a prophesy that said: the White Knight will risk everything to protect the Princess without a crown, the six of light will gain a new power and the lost will be found, the darkness will attack and the land of ice will see spring again." Darcy said as she remembered what she heard from childhood, "There was also a song that was taught to young children on Whisperia about this prophesy but I can't remember it."

"That is ok if you don't remember the song it might come back to you in time." Ms. Faragonda said.

"So Ms. Faragonda what happened here while we were away?" Bloom asked.

"Richard led the forces of monsters that attacked while you were fighting Sonia, we were about to be over run until Hagen showed up." Ms. Faragonda said, "After he joined the fight we were able to push the monsters back until they just disappeared and Richard fainted."

"When he woke up we asked him if he remembered what he had done." Ms. Griffin said.

"Did he remember everything?" Bloom asked.

"Yes and he is sorry for what he did." Ms. Faragonda said.

"So what did this Hagen want?" Darcy asked.

"He wanted to talk to everyone when you all returned." Ms. Faragonda said as she stood up to exit the room, "Follow me to the room he is in."

Bloom and Darcy followed Ms. Faragonda down a hallway until the approached a door. After opening it the three entered and saw that everyone else was already there waiting with Hagen.

"It is good to see you again Bloom." Hagen said in his gruff old voice.

"Thank you and it is nice to see you again Hagen." Bloom said, "Did the people that have not met you yet introduced themselves?"

"The only one I have not been introduced to is the one that entered with you." Hagen said looking at Darcy.

"My name is Darcy." Darcy said with a small bow.

"Hello Darcy, it is nice to meet you I am the sword maker Hagen." Hagen introduced himself politely.

"So Hagen what brings you here to Cloud Tower?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"When Bloom came to me looking for her father, I told her that I could feel where any of the swords that I made are at any time. Just recently I felt the pulse of one of my swords that I have not seen in years." Hagen said looking at Oritel.

"Which sword was it?" Oritel asked.

"It is the sister sword to you blade sire." Hagen said.

"My blades sister sword!" Oritel said in shock.

"Yes sir, to give you sword the strength that it has I had to make two swords one with more power then the other to keep everything in balance in the universe." Hagen explained.

"Do you know where the sword is?" Brandon asked.

"Unfortunately no the pulse that I felt was so faint that it let me know that the true owner of it has been reviled." Hagen said as he looked at everyone.

"What do you mean true owner?" Riven asked.

"When I was making your sword sir I was visited by Arcadia, The Eldest Fairy and she told me to make a sister blade to your sword for when it is needed." Hagen said.

"What did you do when you finished the sword Hagen?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"I did what I was told to do Faragonda, I threw it into the magical universe for it to find it's resting place till the White Knight has need of it." Hagen said.

"To bad we don't know who this White Knight is." Sky said.

"Actually we do." Darcy said.

"Then who is it?" Musa asked.

"It's Isaac." Bloom said as she saw shock in everyone's face.

"Now all we have to do is find where the sword is." Riven said.

Suddenly a knight from Eraklyon burst into the room and told everyone that something was happening with the crack in the sky. As they all ran outside to see what was happing they could see that it had grown large and a pair of hands were griping the two sides of the hole now in the sky.

"What is that thing that is trying to get out of that hole?" Helia asked as everyone watched the hands slowly making the hole larger.

Before long a man could be seen inside of the hole, laughing.

"Is that who I think it is Faragonda?" Hagen asked.

"I hope not but if it is we need to get everyone out of here." Ms. Faragonda said with fear in her eyes.

As everyone watched the man escape from the hole they saw Florina fly up next to him and both began to laugh.

"I have returned after centuries." The unknown man said.

They all watched this man slowly float down to the ground. He was wearing black armor that covered his body and head, the only other feature was his glowing yellow eyes.

"Who is that?" Sky asked.

"I don't know who he is but we will beat him like everyone else." Riven said.

The unknown man looked right at Could Tower and flew over from the middle of where Magix use to stand within seconds.

"Hello, I heard what you just said, but you will not be able to defeat me." The unknown man said.

"Who are you?" Bloom asked.

"Oh, let me introduce my self my name is Deathscythe and I am the last of the generals of the Demon King." Deathscythe said as he bowed to everyone.

"Are you looking for a fight?" Riven asked while being held back by Helia and Sky.

"No, I was just introducing me self, I will not fight you right now because I want to let you go back to your homes and tell them to try and prepare for my arrival." Deathscythe said, "It just is not fun if there are not a lot of people for me to fight."

Fear now entering Ms. Faragonda's face looked at Deathscythe and tried to slowly back away.

"Everyone we need to get out of here now we are in no condition to fight him or Florina right now." Ms. Faragonda said.

"Then you can go, I will not stop you but I can say the same for my friend back there and by the looks of all of you, you have no chance against her." Deathscythe said looking back at Florina, "I will hold her back as long as I can but when she is released she will destroy this entire building."

"Girls you and the specialists need to take Isaac and get out of here to a place that Florina can not find you for right now. We will contact you after everyone is safely out of here." Hagen said as he looked at Ms. Faragonda, "Faragonda I want you to go with them."

"Where in the magical realms can we go to get away from them?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"I know one place." Roxy said.

"Where?" Bloom asked as she turned around.

"Tir Na Og." Roxy said looking at Bloom.

"Ok that is the safest place, Sky you and Brandon go get Isaac, Me and Roxy will go find Nikea and we will meet in the classroom where we talked to Hagen to travel to Earth." Bloom said as everyone entered into the school.

After splitting up Nikea was found by Bloom and Roxy in a dorm room getting some rest. After telling her what was happing, the three ran to the classroom and met everyone there.

"Dad please be careful and get everyone out of here alive." Bloom said as she looked at her dad.

"Don't worry Bloom we will get everyone out." Oritel said to his daughter.

One by one the people traveling to Earth entered the portal and disappeared.

"Are we ready to go to Tir Na Og?" Stella asked.

"Not yet I want to get the people that we care about to come with for their safety." Roxy said as she pulled out her phone.

A few minutes later Morgana and Klaus arrived with Amelia followed by Bloom's parents and Miele.

"Thanks for thinking about them Roxy, now we are ready to go." Bloom said as she looked at everyone.

Within moments they were all in Tir Na Og.


End file.
